A New Demon!
by Adieu-KKZ
Summary: Kaze is an old friend? Who is this mysterious, new character to come into the One Piece universe? Conflicted feelings entwined in a sick tale of a demon cutter and devil's child? I only own the plot and characters of my own creation. One Piece is Oda's, and the cover image belongs to someone else. R&R I care about your feedback.
1. Old Memories

_**Old Memories**_

_**Don't own anything **_

_**That Includes pic and One Piece **_

_**"Talking" 'Thinking' **__**Dreams**_

* * *

_**21 years ago...**_

_'She had just arrived at a new island. She could smell the oak trees being engulfed in new flames. She knew all too well of fires. How they destroyed everything she cared for and how Saul froze to death by that marine with devil fruit abilities. The fresh memories still burnt fresh into her mind._

_Nico Robin was nine years at the time. She has arrived at too many islands wanting her head. She never felt safe anywhere with the Seventy-Nine-million Beli bounty following her, ensuring her darkness._

_In due time the fire died down. She searched island making sure of any human survival. Once her search was completed, she concluded that there were no survivors. She observed that most of the villager didn't die because of the fire. Instead it looked more like deep sword slashes to the chest mostly. The island seemed very civilized except how gruesome the deaths were._

_Robin knew that she needed rest, for her luck food and clothes were an abundance, and that no bounty hunter inhabited the land. She decided to spend three days on the new land. Making sure not to grow accustomed to the island. The risk being that the marines finding the island and her with fair ease, then her not having the best escape route._

_The young archaeologist abruptly stopped when she spotted a girl resting next a tree. Robin was sure that she checked every inch of the land and not completely burnt houses. The girl looked just about the same age as Robin and seemed alive. She had fiery crimson hair that rivaled the island flames from not long ago. Her limbs were long but, you could tell that they had fierce feminine strength behind them. Her long wisps spiky hair seemed that it over her left eye intentionally. Maybe to cover a scar or for a rebellious look. She had a long sword strapped to her back, it was probably to long for the girl to carry at the waist._

_The girl abruptly opened her eyes, seeming like somehow she sensed Robin's presence. "Who are you?" The girl said in a scratchy voice, the cause might be crying for long periods of time. Robin could see the sorrow and exhaustion clouding the girls violet hues, the strong color not clashing with her scarlet hair. _

_"Nico Robin." she responded politely. _

_"Oh so you're the girl who everyone been up in arms about," She concluded, eyeing Robin._

"_You don't look like a devil to me." the girl said while changing positions. Once Robin heard this she swiftly backed away and got into her attack position. This new action caused the girl to let out a croaky laugh. "I'm not after your bounty or anything like that" she croaked out. Robin sensed that she had no under handed attempt, and soon her hands went to her sides. "My name is Kaze." she said her voice clearer than before. "Let's go" the crimson haired girl said. Robin decided against asking Kaze whether she murdered the villagers. For the question might cause a falling out between them._

_The latter walked in silence, only the foul stench of ash and blood surrounded them. Robin never let down her guard, unsure to trust this mysterious girl on this burned island 'Where is she taking me?' _

_"It's getting dark, there is a clearing up ahead." Kaze said not bothering to look back. A clearing up ahead, no that could not be correct. Robin didn't see or notice one. _

_"That can't be right, I scouted the entire island" Robin thought aloud._

_"You were not able to see it, this part of the land is protected by a barrier. Kaze stated a matter- a-factually. _

_"What type of barrier" the raven haired girl asked, with her curiosity peaked. Kaze stopped dead in her tracks._

_"A-a demonic one…" the crimson haired girl responded hesitantly._

_"W-what?" was all Robin could muster in her state of shock.'_

_**Present Time (A/N: Post Time-Skip)**_

Robin's eyes opened abruptly a cold sweat dripping down her forehead, her azure hues unfocused on the light blue and orange light peering through the window. A new day on the Thousand Sunny had arrived. 'Why was I having that dream' Robin questioned herself. She was glad that she got a well needed nights rest. This has not occurred for her in a while. Her usual nightmares of Ohara's buster call flashing before her eyes while trying to slumber, she was glad but why that particular memory?

The raven haired archaeologist quickly took a shower and got dressed, the strange dream had left her quite shaken. Once she was done with her morning preparations, she left the women's cabin with an unread novel in hand. She could tell that she woke early, one Sanji wasn't cooking the breakfast for the crew. The second is that she could still see the vibrant red and orange splotches darting the baby blue sky with a calming breeze. A truly breath taking sight to behold. Soon she found a comfortable place on the lawn deck with a blanket and hot cup of coffee.

As Robin was reading her book, her thoughts were wandering off with each sentence. 'The Mayan culture was known for their... Why did I have that dream? A demonic barrier? Yes that is what she said. Her name... Kaze, yes Kaze. Who are you Kaze?' The raven haired woman let herself be completely enveloped in thought. She had scarlet hair in a fashion that covered her left eye, violet eyes that held such bottled up sorrow and fatigue that made even Robin want to hug her, and a long sword strapped to her back. The way she was positioned on the trunk of the tree reminded her of a certain swordsman.

The way he always slept anywhere with no fear and always appear to be in a deep sleep but, just as alert as if he was awake, caused her to admire him more. The way he would wake up with a drowsy eyes and a little yawn. Robin always found this cute. She had a little crush on the swordsman for some time. Mostly after what happened at Skypiea.

"Robin-swan~" Sanji cooed not bothering to be quiet. Quickly coming back from her thoughts Robin answered with a polite smile. "I brought you a hot new fresh cup of coffee." Coffee, no she still had her... Robin's though train trailed off as she noticed her coffee was now almost cold.

"Thank you Sanji." The raven haired said while flashing one more of her smile. That action practically melted the cook, and he mumbling something the archaeologist couldn't decipher.

Once the cook picked himself off the floor and started to make the Strawhat's first meal. Slowly the rest of the crew members emerged out of their cabins with Zoro being the last. After everyone said their respective greeting, breakfast commenced. Usopp and Chopper were the first one to finish their meals, courtesy of the captain stealing most of their food.

"Usopp look!" the shocked reindeer shrieked. The sound of Chopper's scream was loud enough for the rest to come out onto the deck. The Strawhats peered over the Thousand Sunny and the sight astounded them. A scarlet haired woman, who appeared dead, in a simple row boat.

"Guys pull her in now!" Chopper ordered in doctor mode. Sanji, and Franky quickly pulled in the mysterious woman onto the Sunny. Once they had her the in the sick bay, Chopper made everyone leave to properly examine the woman. Her hair was covering her left eye. He brushed away the spiky hair to get a better look at her face. This was the worst injury he has seen. Her left eye looked like someone had no remorse when in fights. It would have looked like Zoro's, but the only difference was the scorn behind them.

'Who was this woman and what exactly happened to her?' Were the only questions racing in the young doctor's mind.

* * *

_**Please share you thoughts/ ideas/ questions in the review section, or PM.**_

**_~KKZ~_**


	2. My Name is Kaze

_**My Name is Kaze**_

_**One Piece is the product of Oda, not me**_

_**I simply own Kaze**_

_**"Speaking" 'Thoughts' **__**Dreams**_

* * *

Once Chopper kicked out everyone out of the sick bay, the rest of the crew gathered on the lawn deck for a meeting about the new guest. They had no doubt in the doctor's ability to help the wounded.

One certain Strawhat couldn't shake off the strong feeling of nostalgia clouding her mind on the Thousand Sunny's lawn deck. Nico Robin couldn't even get her mind to relate to the topic of conversation. On normal circumstances the crew wouldn't listen to their blabbering, but they had to. Captain's orders, was all that needed to be said to get the Strawhats undivided attention.

As the crew made a circle to listen to their captain.

"I wanted to talk about the _mystery woman _that's in Chopper's office," Luffy announced with a grin. "Not everything new is a mystery Luffy!" Usopp yelled while slapping the captain over the head.

"Yohohoho~ do you think that she will let me see her panties?" the perverted skeleton chimed in.

"This is what I missed map making for..." the agitated navigator said while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Robin what do think," the captain asked his crew member, ignoring the crew member's comments.

The raven haired woman jilted slightly, snapping back into the deck and out of her thoughts. Her mind raced for excuses for not sharing her thoughts.

"Luffy I'm quite tired today, can I be excused to take a nap," She said quietly, glad for her quick thinking. She didn't want to bother anyone with her troubles.

"Sure, but if you miss dinner I'm eating your food." Sanji made a displeased noise at the statement, but the captain ignored him

"Thank you Luffy," the archaeologist said while making her way to the women's cabin.

Once Robin arrived at the women's cabin she laid on her bed. She didn't realize how tired she really was until she was drifting in and out of darkness. It was getting too much for her until her mind surrendered to sleep.

_**Dream Part: 2**_

_"You were not able to see it, this part of the land is protected by a barrier. Kaze stated a matter- a-factually._

_"What type of barrier?" the raven haired girl asked, with her curiosity peaked. Kaze stopped dead in her tracks. _

_"A-a demonic one" the crimson haired girl responded hesitantly. "W-what", was all Robin could muster in her state of shock._

_The young archaeologist's cobalt hues stared at the possible demon in front of her. Not knowing whether she was going to die like the villagers. "I'm glad that you didn't start hysterically crying and running for your life," Kaze said._

_"S-so does that mean you are a demon?" the raven haired girl asked. Robin knew the answer but, she just didn't want to believe it for herself. She wanted to hear Kaze say it right out of her mouth just to make sure it wasn't one of her terrible nightmares. "Yes." was the simple yet most mind blowing answer the scarlet haired demoness gave._

_Kaze turned her heel and started to walk in the direction of the clearing again. "It truly is getting late, we should go. Don't worry I'm not going to eat you" the violet hued smiled slightly at her teasing. Robin took hesitant steps forward until she was walking at a slow pace behind the demon keeping the gap between the bigger._

_Once the latter got the clearing there was a dense forest surrounding them and various colored plant life. The inside of the barrier looked nothing like the village on the other side._

_"Why did you bring me here? Don't you know who I am?!" these questions were swimming around in the young girl's confused, and fatigued mind. _

_"You know what and who I am, but yet you still didn't run away. So what reason do I have to kill you? You are not a real demon I am. If this new upcoming discomforts you, feel free to leave. I will not kill while your back is turned that is not honorable. I will not beg you to stay or leave." Kaze let those words drift within the young girl before sitting next to tree and waiting._

_Robin studied her features and realized that it looked like she was thinking instead of sleeping. Nico Robin was standing silently in the middle of the clearing, staring at the abrupt action the young demoness made. _

_"Are you going to turn your heal and leave or stay? I want the answer before I catch my dinner." Kaze stated in doing so breaking the silence. Was she able to leave and forget about this island?_

_No. The curiosity will build too much even for her. It was her duty to know all the aspects of the world. _

_"I will rest over there." Robin stated simply. Kaze opened her eye to see Robin pointing at the tree farthest away from the middle of the clearing. _

_"Very well you have made the decision to stay. So I choose to stay at the spot I am at." the scarlet haired girl pointed to spot to emphasize the location._

**XXXXX**

_A full moon hung overhead illuminating the two figures under it. Many hours of silence passed until the two talked to each other. __Kaze__, finished with her thoughts walked over to Robin's post. The raven haired girl's hues opened sharply noticing that the moon's light was not on her. Fear of death still gripped her when she was close to the demoness. "Fish, bear, or pig" was all the crimson haired girl asked. "Fish." Robin answered quickly, not wanting to exchange many words with the demon._

_"There is a stream up to about the north of this place. Many fish should be there." Kaze pointed to the direction of where the fish would be. _

_"I'm heading east to where the pigs are." the young demoness said while heading towards where her dinner would be. In a few short moments Kaze was out of sight. Robin noticed that the young girl left her sword resting beside the tree that she was positioned at. _

_The sword's sheath was an off putting gold and blue. It had similar ancient writings as the Aztecs. A person could tell that the sword had been used because the hilt looked worn, but still well-kept and cleaned. _

_When Robin was done inspecting the sword, she made her way to the stream. Kaze was correct fish were an abundance in this stream. Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to catch a bass that decided to jump out of water. _  
_As __the young archaeologist was making her way back to the clearing she could see the smoke rising over the tall trees. The transparent grey mixing in the pure white of the moon. Once she got in sight range she could see that Kaze was already roasting an average sized bore above the fire. The dinner was quite except the sounds of small bites being taken from their food. "Do you like history?" The young demoness asked breaking the silence. _

_"Yes I do." Robin answered coolly. "How about this, if we ever meet again I'll tell you my history?" Kaze offered looking directly at the girl in front of her. Robin's hues flickered with uncertainty before agreeing. _

_The reason unknown to her. It wasn't the fact that she was a demon, the government already demonized her throughout the world. So issue was anew to her. Whenever she would hold a conversation with Kaze she wasn't sure whether it was fear or fatigue, but something lingered inside of her._

_Was it comfort? The feeling of being welcomed was so rare to her. No one really liked her presence not in Ohara, not any of the people that she came across in her travels, but Kaze didn't even try to contemplate if there would be betrayal. She just let her walk beside her as an equal..._

**Next Day**

Robin woke up with the same cold sweat from the last morning. She could tell it was late into the midday. She could hear laughter coming from outside of deck. Nami wasn't on her bed, probably in the map room, sunbathing, or with Luffy. Robin knew they were going out for quite some time. She just wished that she could have the same relationship with the swordsman. He still treated her as if she was an enemy, did she not prove her loyalty in Water Seven and Enies Lobby?

Robin decided to push the thoughts about the swordsman and the dream she just had away. The raven haired archaeologist went on the deck with a book and coffee in hand. She went to her favorite lawn chair and tried to focus her thoughts on a new topic. She switched in and out of thought while reading, until Sanji came.

"Robin-Chan your up. Would you like me to make you some food, you missed breakfast." the blonde cook cooed.

"No, Sanji. I'm not hungry right now, but I would like another cup of coffee," the archaeologist said realizing that she finished her cup.

"Anything for my Robin-Chan." Sanji said while taking a deep bow.

"Robin I'm done treating the patient. Could you watch her for me for a while." the blue nosed reindeer asked. "Of course Chopper" the raven haired woman replied with a smile.

"Don't think calling me doctor make me happy or anything" Chopper said while doing a dance.

Once Robin walked into the sick bay a deep scarlet caught her eye immediately. She walked over to the woman's sleeping form and noticed that she looked about the same age as her. She had an eye bandage covering her left eye. When Robin was done gazing at the patient.

The archaeologist took a seat to get comfortable while watching the woman. After a few minutes the patient started to stir in her sleep. She opened her eye to see a room with bright light all around her. Once her violet hues focused she saw Robin sitting across from her.

"Who are you, and where am I?" the woman asked with a wide eye. "I am Nico Robin and you're aboard the Strawhats ship, Thousand Sunny."

"N-Nico Robin I see, well my name is Kaze."

* * *

**_~KKZ_**


	3. A New Addition

_**A New Crew Member?**_

_**Don't own One Piece or cover image**_

_**'Thoughts' "Speaking"**_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

_"Who are you and where am I?" the woman asked with a wide eye. "I am Nico Robin and your aboard the Strawhat's ship, Thousand Sunny." _

_"N-Nico Robin I see, well my name is Kaze."_

_**Current Chapter**_

Robin stared at Kaze in shock. 'No, this can't be real. She can't be who I think she is. They were only dreams.' The raven haired woman thought, while immobile in her seat.

"Um are you okay Robin, your sweating" crimson haired woman asked.

"I-I'm alright, I need to go." Robin said as she quickly went for the door to leave. "Wait, can you at least tell me where my sword is?" the woman asked, with worry in her eye. Robin stood there with her hand on the door handle, about to leave.

"Robin, the shit cook said it's time for lunch" Zoro said while stepping into the room. He came face to-face-to a shocked Robin. The swordsman could feel her warm coffee laced breath on his lips. Zoro's cheeks were tinted pink at the closeness with the raven haired beauty. He turned his head, so she couldn't see his blush. "Um the ero cook said it's time for lunch, and you too." the green haired man said, while pointing at Kaze.

The trio arrived at the kitchen Robin made sure to keep her distance from Kaze. 'This is absurd. It is just a coincidence that she has the same name as the demon from my dream. There are no such things as demons.' The archaeologist thought trying to create a logical reasoning.

**XXXXX**

"So what is your name, beautiful goddess~" Sanji asked swooning with hearts taking shape of his eyes.

"My name is Kaze," the woman replied with ease.

"What were you doing on that boat" asked the gluttonous captain. Who was stealing everyone's food, while their attention was on Kaze. "Some pirate tried to flirt with me at a bar. I got into a fight with him and his crew. Long story short somebody shot me through the stomach. I had to get out of their quickly. Then I passed out on the boat I was on, due to blood loss," the scarlet haired woman explained. "I need to check your wounds after lunch" the little doctor said. "Also Kaze I wonder how you got that scar on your left eye?" the young doctor questioned. The woman sat there staring at her empty plate curtesy of Luffy. After a few good seconds, she could almost feel the crew's eyes on her waiting on a response. "I would prefer not to talk about that." she excused the subject politely.

For the rest of the lunch the Strawhats asked trivial questions to their guest. Robin's mind had been too cluttered to proceed with the lunch. The crew didn't notice the decrease in numbers, but a certain swordsman did.

Zoro soon left the table, his excuse being that he wanted to train. As the green haired swordsman made his way to the crow's nest he saw the archaeologists staring lifelessly at the ocean. The light baby blue, statured with the sun's rays was enough to enchant him too. The raven haired woman didn't help the situation either. Her ebony locks swaying with the salty air. Her exotic flowery scent reaching him all the way in crow's nest. Zoro saw Robin turn to him, with a frown on her delicate features. He hated the way his heart would sink if she ever caught him ogling at her. Did she not want him looking at her?

Robin turned to see Zoro looking at her. She liked the way the swordsman would sneak quick glances at her, when he thought she wasn't paying attention. The frown wasn't meant for him. Her mind had just been too cluttered today. With thoughts of him and Kaze. The woman had an uncanny resemblance of the demon from her dreams. Were they dreams? She felt her heart constrict, but made her decisions not out of fear. This was too confusing for the older woman.

The Strawhats soon left the kitchen, and settled themselves on the lawn deck. "Nami-San where's my sword?" Kaze quietly asked the navigator. "Oh, I put it over there when we pulled you off the boat." the orange haired woman pointed across the deck.

"So, Kaze when you get better where are you going to go?" the cyborg asked. She stared off for a moment before answering.

"Nowhere actually." The scarlet haired woman replied with a sigh.

"How about you join our crew." The raven haired captain asked. Kaze's hues glazed over with uncertainty before she answered.

"We have a new crew member!" Luffy joyously announced. "Sanji make food, Brook music, everyone else party!" Luffy ordered, even though they just finished eating.

Soon the mid-day party made its way into the night. Brook' fingers got tired. Usopp's voice gave out from too much singing. Nami passed out after ten jugs of beer from a contest with Zoro, who won. Luffy and Chopper also gave up to sleep from having an eating contest. Sanji passed out due to blood loss, from Kaze who kept playfully flirting with him. No one knew where Franky ended up. The only two that were up was Robin and Kaze.

"You seem familiar." the scarlet haired woman said breaking the silence, excluding the some of the crew member's snoring. Robin slightly flinched in her seat from the other woman's voice.

"..."

'This is ridiculous. She isn't a demon' Robin tried to reason with herself. "Since your not ready to talk to me, I'll talk". "How come when ever I try to engage you in a simple conversation, you start to stammer? You seem smart enough to talk straight" Kaze teased.

"..."

"I'm going to bed if you need me" Kaze said, as she slowly got up.

"A-are you a demon. I know it sounds compleately crazy but..are you" Robin asked looking Kaze in the eye. The scarlet haired stood frozen in her place. Kaze could feel her throate go dry . She could only utter a few words.

"H-how the hell d-do know?

* * *

_**~KKZ**_


	4. Secrets

_**Secrets**_

"_**Thoughts" "Speaking" *Sounds***_

_**I don't have any rights to the anime: One Piece**_

* * *

_**Past Chapter**_

_"H-how the hell d-do you know?"_

_**Current Chapter**_

Kaze asked as she could feel her palms sweat and throat go dry. Her violet hue trying to focus on an object that wasn't moving, but everything was spinning_. _'Was I that easy to see through? No I made sure to conceal my demonic nature well. The leaves the question of how she found out about me so quickly? No one should be able to know about me.' The demoness' mind tried to find an answer to her dilemma.

Similar to Kaze, Robin had a thought she solved her problem by asking Kaze, but was shocked to conclude that her dreams were memories of the demoness.

Kaze recovered from her thoughts only to ask another question. Breaking the thick silence she asked, "I was correct when I thought you were familiar?"

Robin equally came out of the shocked state to answer her question. "It was many years ago, I docked at your island while it was still burning." Robin's sharp eyes caught Kaze's reaction to the memory. "But that wasn't your island, was it?" The historian's mind gathered.

The demoness smirked. "I never said it was. You just made an assumption that I lived there." Knowing that the new information was not properly dealt with Robin made an attempt to interrogate further, but a loud noise caused the conversation to be shortened.

_***Crash***_

"Meat..." Luffy murmured as he started to stir in his sleep. The captain slowly rose from his place on the deck and walk back to the men's cabin with Chopper and Usopp trailing behind.

A cigarette somehow already made its way to Sanji's mouth as he wished the women a goodnight. "I must depart from you sweet ladies, but do not fear for I, your prince will protect you through your sleep."

"Yohohoho, goodnight everyone." He said before her turned to Kaze. "Before I go to slumber, may I see your panties?" Brook asked expectantly. He was unaware of the heel that was flying towards him until it connected with the back of his skull, leaving him unconscious.

"Goodnight you guys, don't stay out long rains going to come down hard." The cartographer announced. The demoness turned to Robin. "I'm also going to sleep." Robin decided it was time for one of her rare slumbers, her mind had been too over worked for the day despite the party. She watched as the other slowly dispersed from the grassy deck.

Before she could turn a heel, she heard the faint snore of a certain green haired man from behind. The raven haired woman chuckled to herself and, sprouted an artificial limb to wake up the sleeping swordsman. She gently shook Zoro until his only useable eye lazily opened.

Zoro was surprised to wake up and not see the archaeologist polite smile, telling him it was time for a meal or the thief wanted him to do something for her. Instead she woke him using her powers. He was familiar with the use of her abilities in battle or just everyday things, but never waking him. He looked around deck and spotted Robin next to the ship's railing, seemingly thinking.

He slowly walked towards the archaeologist, carefully to study her body. The typical soft smile turned to a hard expression. Moving his eyes form her face to her supple lips. His face turned an impressive shade of red as his thoughts traveled. He imagined her lethal body move under him as they would be pressed together, their clothes becoming uncomfortably hot. They finally meet bare as she presses her chest against his, and she repeatedly screamed his name.

Zoro's head whipped around at the sound of the historian chuckling. He noticed that his pants became tight, and shifted awkwardly. "Oi, woman what is your problem!"

Robin turned to face him her cheeks a rosy colour from her mirth. "Excuse me Zoro, I just saw your face and I couldn't help to think that you look similar to a strawberry*****." Laughter shook her body again as the male's face darkened.

"I came here to ask you something, not to be laughed at!" He watched her expression change to signal him to carry on. He sighed and continued. His eyes become hard as he look at her stoic face. "Are you alright?"

Robin felt an uncomfortable sting in her chest as her thoughts drifted to the matter with Kaze. "When did you start to worry for my well-being, Zoro?"

"Cut the crap Robin, I'm being serious." Zoro said firmly. "You've been acting jittery and lost in thought for past two days."

Robin knew it was not her place to tell Kaze's secret despite her discomfort. "There is nothing wrong with me."

Zoro knew that Robin would only tell you as much as she needed you to know, that habit never changed even after the crew's separation. He sighed figuring that his conversation with the archaeologist was over, but still added to the silence. "I trust you now ya'know, so you can always talk to me." Robin smiled at the thought of the swordsman worried her enough to try and talk to her. Zoro spluttered as the historian pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek thanking him for worrying.

Soon they both departed to their respective sleeping areas to shield themselves from the upcoming downpour.

* * *

_***A little pun from my one-shot, "Littlest Things"**_

_**~KKZ**_


	5. A Sibling

**_A Sibling_**

_**Don't own One Piece or Cover image**_

_**'Thoughts' "Speaking" *Sounds***_

* * *

The Strawhat's storm from the night before lasted until afternoon. Leaving the crew members hungry and tired. 'I always hated the way the rain would make the days feel so sad. You would never think that a rainbow would be on the other side.' Kaze thought to herself in the Thousand Sunny's sick bay.

_***Crack***_

"What was that-"

"-Your lunch is ready, my sweet mellorines~" Sanji swooned, completely forgetting about the other men. Kaze could have sworn the rain had not stopped its downpour yet. She only proved herself wrong when she couldn't hear the droplets against the porthole.

She stepped out of the sick bay only to be almost run over by her captain. In contrast to her bustling captain, Kaze calmly entered the kitchen. Her eye scanned over the lively dinner table with a majority of the crew present. The only two crew members which were missing the beginnings of lunch were Zoro and Franky.

_**Previous Night**_

'I have to tell Zoro not to leave his barbells around the ship. Dammit, did Luffy scuff the floorboards again?' Franky thought, as he was coming back from making a bed for his new crew mate. 'It looks like the party over. I just hope there aren't any damages to the ship-"

"-H-how the hell d-do you know?" he heard Kaze ask.

"It was many years ago, I docked at your island while it was still burning." he heard Robin answer. Franky's eyes widened with the new realization. Franky was about to make his way to the lawn deck to hear the conversation better until he tripped on an unseen barbell and crashed on the table behind him. "Shit!" he quietly muttered. The cyborg quickly scrambled to his workshop, just before his captain mentioned food.

_**Current Day**_

"Okay guys we are about to reach an island to restock on supplies." Nami shot an accusing glance towards Luffy. "I already have information on the island. That means it will take a week for the log pose to set." She continued, "There's also a little spending money from the last island, so we all get an equal share." She finished.

"When has she been this generous?" Usopp whispered to Chopper.

"What was that Usopp…?" Nami said flashing a sweet smile.

The sniper started to sweat, knowing if he didn't choose his words correctly he would surely get a beating. "N-nothing Nami! Chopper and I were just talking about how beautiful you are!" He answered, hoping the navigator would be satisfied with that answer. She nodded his direction, and finished her lunch.

**XXXXX**

The swordsman walked aimlessly through the center of the town, looking for a pub. He grunted in defeat, knowing he was lost.'The old man at the pear told me that the pub would be here…' the lost man thought, while walking through the center of town

'All these stupid buildings keep moving-'

"-Is this the third time you've walked past here?" The swordsman already had a mental image of the woman before he could answer.

"Pfft, were you stalking me?"

She arched her brow at the swordsman's stubbornness. "You don't want directions to the pub then?"

"Are you a mind reader now? How do you even know I wanted to go to a pub?" He wondered if the historian could sprout ears in a person's head, and listen to their thoughts.

"No, you've been muttering out-loud for the past twenty minutes."

"Could you just give directions?" He asked, knowing he couldn't against Robin's teasing.

Robin let out a quiet sigh, and pointed to the building behind him. Zoro turned to see that indeed the pub was behind him. His eye spotted the historian about to take her leave, before e could stop himself he grabbed her wrist.

"Wanna join me?"

"I'm sorry Zoro, but I don't enjoy saké at this hour." Robin politely rejected his offer.

Zoro inwardly slapped himself for his stupidity. It finally clicked in his mind for an idea so that historian could go with him. He ruled in his mind that it wasn't a date, because Robin was not interested in him. "How about a café?"

Robin was inwardly shock at his persistence. Usually the swordsman would silently go to the pub, and leave. He never been so insistent, she had to accept.

"I cannot reject now."

**XXXXX**

Kaze somehow got the chance to watch Sanji to make sure he doesn't die of a nosebleed from the women on the island.

"Sanji we have to finish shopping!" Kaze said dragging the blonde cook away from a group of women.

"Stupid cook…" The demoness muttered.

"Hai, Kaze-Chwan~" Sanji cooed, another nosebleed poured from him.

"Bye Sanji-kun!" one of the women said, while Kaze gave them a menacing glare. If another woman talked to Sanji she was going to scream; she reasoned in her mind that it was not because she had feelings for the perverted cook.

'I don't even know why I agreed to watch him.' She angrily thought, making future plans to beat Brook that got her roped into the situation.

When Kaze stopped dragging him the cook regained his cool.

"The last thing on the list is: fish" Sanji said trying not to look at Kaze's outfit. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight tank top with 'Bad' printed on it. Sanji was never one to refrain himself from looking at beautiful woman. So what's so different about Kaze?

The latter walked down the path to the market.

"He's been following us for about a few minutes…" Kaze said reaching for her sword, ready to attack. Sanji noticed this and thought as his duty as a gentleman to protect a lady.

"Don't worry Kaze-Chwan, I'll fight him!" He yelled alerting the approaching figure. The person of course noticed their battle stances, and did likewise. They noticed that it was a hooded man, before they could ask his identity he lunged at them.

Kaze attacked the man before Sanji could. The cook watched the woman enter a fierce a battle with man. He heard the woman gasp before tackling the man to the ground.

"Do you know this guy Kaze-Chwan?"

"He's my brother, Ollie."

**XXXXX**

Nami went to shopping, and brought Luffy to carry her things. Zoro didn't want to be her 'pack mule' for the day, and Sanji left with Kaze before she could ask.

"Nami I'm hungry…" the captain whined. She let out a sigh, this was the umpteenth time he's complained about his hunger.

"You'll get something to eat after I'm done shopping."

"Meat!" Luffy quietly chanted to himself.

"I swear sometimes it feels like I'm dating a child" Nami mumbled to herself.

Nami saw a short white V-neck dress and tried to reach for it, but another hand grabbed it before she could.

"Hey!" the orange haired woman yelled.

"Finders keepers." The other woman said with a smirk. She had light chestnut hair tied in a stylish messy bun.

"Well I 'found' it first, so I get to keep it." Nami argued, Luffy interjected the upcoming argument.

"Just flip a coin…" The raven haired man groaned.

"Okay then, whoever wins gets the dress, I pick tails." The woman flashed a mischievous smile.

Nami recognized that type of grin anywhere, but agreed to the terms anyway.

"You can do the honors, and the name's Jackie." the chestnut haired woman handed the coin to Nami. She flipped and it landed right on tails.

"Looks like I keep the dress." Jackie said as she paid for the new piece of clothing. Nami watched as the woman took off with the stylish attire. The orange haired woman picked up the coin from the floor and noticed that it had tails on both sides.

'Why that lying little-'

"-Nami are you done shopping, I'm hungry" Luffy whined again. "I wanna go buy meat."

"Shut it Luffy."

* * *

_**~KKZ**_


	6. The Ring

**The Ring**

**'Thoughts' "Speaking" **

**I only own characters of my creation**

**Oda owns One Piece, and cover image is not mine**

* * *

Zoro and Robin made their way to the cafe. The woman couldn't get the giddy feeling in her stomach out. She didn't know why she acting like a school girl on her first date. She was just simply going to a cafe with one of her nakama. Was that what she really thought of the man right next to her, just a nakama? She admired the way he would always protect the ones her cared for. She felt happy, the word she would have never used to describe her life before she joined Luffy's crew. Robin felt especially happy when she was near the swordsman. Is that really a reason to feel this way for him? These questions tugged at her even as the café came into the distance.

'Her smile is beautiful. She should use it more often,' Zoro thought as he saw Robin smile to herself.

'What the hell?! This woman making me think like that pervert cook!' He mentally panicked.

The pair finally reached the door of the quaint café and took a seat. A waiter approached them before they could start a conversation.

"So what would you two like to order?" A man with a small mustache, and slicked back hair asked.

"Water will do." The swordsman ordered. "For the miss?" The mustache man turned to Robin.

A simple cup of coffee would be fine." The archaeologist ordered politely. The man disappeared behind a door to retrieve their orders.

"Robin, can I ask a question?" The young man broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Of course Zoro" The raven haired woman replied. He felt himself sweat for his next question.

"What am I to you?" Zoro asked the odd question.

"Nakama, unless-" Robin was cut off by the 'ahem' of the waiter. He had a tray of three drinks, two coffees and a glass of water.

"Excuse me, I only ordered one coffee," Robin corrected the order.

The waiter replied. "The gentleman over at the next table asked me to add this to your order," he said pointing two tables from them.

The mysterious man who requested for a drink to be added to their order made his way over to their table. "Hey, would you like to leave this joke of a date, and come join me?" The man said, lecherously surveying Robin's body. Zoro felt his nails dig into the palm of his hand.

"I'm fine where I am." She turned him down, but he still persisted.

"Did you know that my fath-" he was cut off by the yell of Zoro. "She said that she would rather stay with me!" He growled with Wadō slightly unsheathed. The man was sweating bullets once he realized who he was talking to.

"I-it's Roronoa Zoro, and Nico Robin…" He shook with his words as he fled the cafe.

"Zoro, we already had instructions to not be recognized." Robin chastised.

"He should have left us alone." He said, slightly annoyed that their conversation was interrupted twice.

"Zoro, are you jealous?" Her brow arched with question.

"I don't get jealous!" The swordsman quickly diminished the thought of him jealous.

**XXXXX**

Kaze was interrogating the man, which she has now identified as her brother, and an ally. "Ollie, how did you make it so far out into the New World?" He took his time to dust the dirt off his pants from the tackle. He finally stood to the full extent of his height. His wavy hair framing his boyish features. The freckles on his cheeks beamed as he chuckled.

"You're not the only one who has done some traveling. I'm surprised that you became a pirate."

Kaze allowed Sanji to finish his shopping while she, and Ollie could talk.

"What happened to your ring?" Ollie asked, oddly worried. Kaze look at her left hand, and saw that indeed her ring had was damaged. Before the demoness could continue Sanji interrupted.

"Kaze-Chwan~ I'm done with my shopping!" Sanji announced, rushing over to her.

"Sanji-San, I need Ollie to take me to a jeweler. Would you like to join us?" Kaze asked. Sanji, of course was ecstatic at the chance to accompany her.

"Not at all Kaze-Chwan!"

**XXXXX**

Soon the town looked like a small dot from their position. They walked over a small to find a wooden shack like house. "Oi, is anyone here!" the blonde cook yelled.

No answer.

He yelled again, still nothing. "I don't think anyone is here." Sanji stated, only to be proven wrong.

"Hold on, hold on my body can't move like it used to!" A voice come from the shack. A stout old woman came from the inside of the shack. She had on colorful dress on with dirt stains indicating that she was rather poor. "Are you going to come in, or just stare at me," the woman asked.

The three crammed their way into the small space. The old woman made a gesture to take a seat. They complied and took a seat on one of her small couches, not resting their entire weight on it, not wanting it broken.

"So what brings you to a poor, old woman's house?" She asked rocking back-and-forth in her chair.

"I would like my ring to be repaired." Kaze spoke up first.

"I am afraid that I don't fix jewelry anymore…" the old woman said with a sigh.

"Could you please refurbish this one thing." Ollie pleaded.

"Show me your hand," the older woman ordered. Kaze complied silently, and lifted up her hand, the woman took a long look, and her eyes widened slightly.

"The ring is beyond my fixing, but I do have some in the back. Come with me." she pointed at Kaze. As the two woman took off the only two left were, Sanji and Ollie.

"When was the last time you took off the ring?" the old woman said while rummaged through a small closet.

"Why do you need to know?"

"When you take it off it will hurt." the woman said holding a small crate.

"Why is that," Kaze asked.

"Don't play dumb, I know that you are a demon," the old woman said with a slight smirk. She added, "I'm not as old as I am for no reason."

"So did you work for the Marines, or _her_?" Kaze asked, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"That's all in the past," the old woman dismissed. Pain flashed in her aged face before she spoke again. "Don't worry about any of that. Now just take off the ring so we can finish here."

Kaze took off the ring, and felt a surge of pain spread through her body. Her teeth changed, into small fangs, and her nails adapting a sharper, and more deadly edge. Waves of silver hair flowed down her back making her look like a completely different person, her once violet hues became a smoldering gold. Her ears became slightly pointed. The old woman opened the crate. Inside of it were various amounts of jewelry, anything from earrings to bracelets. Kaze could imagine Nami passing out from the amount from the amount of gold.

The silver haired woman took her time examining the many colors. She soon found a simple ring with a silver band, and a single onyx diamond in the setting.

"This is all I want." She slid the ring on and felt her demonic features retract.

"Here," the old woman said, handing Kaze a pouch filled with half of the jewelry collection. The demoness just shook her head.

"It's the least I can do," The old woman said as Kaze bowed her head in thanks.

Back with boys, there was an awkward silence between the two. They sat in den like space, only the muffled voices of the women giving sound. "Are you dating Kaze?" the freckled man asked. Sanji visibly blushed at the thought of him, and the young woman in a relationship. Ollie took the silence, and blush as a "no."

"Could you please do me a favor," he asked. "I need you to take care of her for me".

"Of course, I'll take care of any woman," the cook answered proudly.

The topic of the conversation emerged from the back of the shack. "We can leave now," the demoness said while walking towards the exit.

**XXXXX**

Kaze, and Ollie said there "goodbyes" before she and Ollie reached the Thousand Sunny. By the time the two got to the ship it was almost time for dinner.

"Sanji where-were you! I thought I was going tostarve!" Luffy yelled at the top of the lion figure head.

"Shut it Luffy, I'm only a few minutes late," the cook said. A few moments after Sanji disappeared into the kitchen, Robin, and Zoro came back from their 'date'. The swordsman was greeted by the angry fist from Nami.

"What the hell was that for?!" Zoro angrily roared at navigator.

"Thanks to your laziness, I had to carry _some_ of my bags" Nami said dramatically, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Whatever, you stupid witch!" Zoro muttered as he made his way to the Crow's Nest to train.

**XXXXX**

Everyone went to bed after dinner except two. It was Kaze, and Robin's turn for night-watch. The night passed by slowly as the demoness waited for her turn to watch the ship. Once it was her turn she made her way up the crow's nest ladder. A part of her was hoping that she, and Robin could finish their talk from before.

Robin's attention was taken away from her book, and was now focused on Kaze as she walked towards her.

"It's my turn for night-watch." Kaze said, her discomfort rolling off her in waves. Robin opted to stay silent as she traded places with the demoness. Robin steeled her nerves before asking Kaze a question.

"Do you remember me meeting me before joining the crew?" Kaze nodded in her eyes gesturing Robin to continue. "Why, you knew who I was?"

The demoness never expected anyone to ever understand her reasons for doing things. "My reasons for not harming you on the island were simple." She answered quietly.

The archaeologist stared at Kaze in rare confusion. The memories from her past were slowly filling her mind. "Then what were they?"

"That's easy, I knew it was all fabrication. The wanted poster; the lies about the six sunken Buster Call ships; being called a demon. The only truth that was there was the fact that you ran, and betrayed organizations to survive."

Robin stood there speechless as she heard Kaze's reasoning.

"That wasn't your home, was it?" The question suddenly tugged at Robin. It seemed odd that Kaze didn't spare a glance to any of the dead bodies as they walked all those years ago. The demoness seemed shocked the question, but smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, and you are correct. That wasn't my home."

The previous tension in the crow's nest eased slightly, and all was quiet leaving the two women to think. Kaze decided to speak first. "What will you do with this information?" Kaze murmured, but Robin heard it.

"It's not my place to tell any of the crew members until you do so on your own. I do advise that you tell them soon, it is not good to harbor secrets from your nakama." With that Robin left the crow's nest with a slight smile gracing her lips. Knowing she wouldn't have to worry about a demon. Soon the archaeologist went to sleep.

* * *

_**~KKZ**_


	7. Nami's Plan

**Nami's**** Plan**

**"Speaking" 'Thoughts' **

**I only own the plot, and characters of my own creation;**

**Oda owns One Piece, cover image belongs to someone else**

* * *

It has been a month since Kaze joined the Straw Hats and a month closer to the almost unexplored island, Raftel. The island that is said to hold the One Piece.

The three woman were sunbathing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was exercising a few feet away from the females.

"Mellorines~ I have snacks for you!" The blonde cook swooned just before the swordsman interjected.

"Oi, ero-cook I'm trying to work out!" Zoro yelled, causing him to lose count.

"Shut up you shitty swordsman, _I'm_ trying to serve the ladies!" Sanji finished with hearts in his eyes at the mention of ladies.

"Thank you Sanji-san." The women said in unison, ignoring the argument between Zoro and Sanji.

"Land ho!" the captain yelled from the top of the Thousand Sunny's figure head. Nami started to list the pair's responsible for the ship's supplies for the day.

Zoro and Sanji buying food while watching Luffy to make sure he doesn't do anything idiotic before the log pose sets. Franky and Usopp buying cola. Chopper and Brook buying medicine, and sheet paper. Nami, Robin, and Kaze finding an inn for the rest of the crew.

"Nami-Swan is so pretty when she is telling us what to do~" the blonde cook said while swirling.

"Oi, Nami I don't want to be with the shit cook all day." Zoro said.

"If you finish early enough, you can go to a bar." the navigator said. "The island is a winter all around winter season." Nami finished.

"Kaze-Chan, I'll keep you warm with my body heat!" Sanji said, trying to hug demoness.

"That will not be needed Sanji." Kaze said sporting a new coat. The cook fell into a depressed corner, mumbling something about his 'gentleman duty'.

"Tch, stupid love cook."

"What the hell did you say shitty marimo!" The argument ended with both men on the floor holding their bruised heads.

The Straw Hat's came to the island and noticed that there were three ship ports. One for civilians, another for pirates, and last, for Marines. The crew came to a conclusion that it was a neutral island; the biggest reason was that neither a pirate nor a Marine flag was in claim of the island. Everyone still kept their guard on to be ready for any attack.

**XXXXX**

"That damned marimo got lost again" Sanji said while looking for the lost swordsman. The cook's group just stepped off of the ship and the swordsman was already lost.

"Sanji when can I have meat?!" Luffy whined.

"As soon as it's time for everyone to eat." the cook answered. The captain drawled out a displeased moan. A group of shopping women passed by Sanji's line of direction. "Mellorines~" The blonde man cooed; while the captain snuck a piece of food from the shopping goods.

**XXXXX**

The female Straw Hat members made their way through the city in hopes of finding a hotel for the rest of the crew to stay in. They stopped when a huge building was in their vision.

_**"Grand Voyage**__**"**_

The words were posted in black elegant letters. A tall bald man was at the door to meet them in the lobby.

"My name is Harry, I am the manager of this hotel; what can I do for you today?" He asked, extending his hand. Hair was peeking out the end of his sleeve. It was as if all the hair on his body was too scared to stay on his head, and took refuge on his arms. Nami shook her head to avoid contact with the _hairy _man.

"I would like to book two rooms for ten people." She said. Harry frowned slightly at her request.

"I'm sorry ma'am," He apologized. "Only two-to-a room."

Why is that?" Robin spoke up.

Harry smiled to her before continuing. "It's the islands protector, Mistress, which wishes it to be so."

Nami batted her lashes at the hairy man. "Can you just bend the rules for me, just for this one-time?"

He made another frown, and refused. "I rather prefer to follow the islands rules."

The navigator deadpanned, and decided to haggle the price for the rooms. "Forty percent off."

"Ten." Nami scoffed at the low percentage.

"Eighty, take it or leave it." In the end Nami managed to get five room keys for the price of almost nothing.

"I have to go. I think I saw a swords shop on the way here." Nami tossed one of the room keys to her before she left.

_**A few nights ago**_

It was Kaze's turn for night watch, and the night was too quiet for her taste. That was one of the many reasons why she loves the crew, they always knew how keep themselves entertained. Whether it was just a party, an excitable dinner, or just an adventure.

She compared to herself the pros, and cons of telling the crew about her demonic nature. The demoness quickly snapped out of her inner struggle, when she heard sensed someone coming up the Crow's Nest ladder.

"What can I do for you Nami?" Kaze asked.

The cartographer took a moment to decide how to form her next words. "Let's say I need a certain swordsman to be with a certain archaeologist, but their too stubborn to acknowledge their feelings."

Kaze knitted her brow in doubt. "So, you want me to help you get Zoro, and Robin to be together."

"Oh, I was talking about two other people, but now that you mention it Zoro and Robin would be a good couple." She smiled slyly. "Thanks for the suggestion though."

"Are you even sure that Zoro isn't gay. I've never seen him take the time to even look at a female."

"Let me tell you a little story…"

_**A Month ago**_

Luffy was sitting atop the lion figure head whining to himself. "Where's Sanji? He locked the kitchen before he left."

Nami wasn't too far from the captain to hear his complaints. 'I'm a little hungry too,' she thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't spend so much time with Luffy, I'm starting to pick up his eating habits…' Nami chuckled at the image of her eating as much as Luffy.

"What's so funny Nami?" The captain asked, turning on the figure head to face her.

"It's noth-" Nami couldn't finish her statement before she was pulled into her boyfriend's lap in a gentle hug. She chided him on "warning her before he did something like that."

The pair sat there in a comfortable silence, with the occasional mumbles of hunger from the captain. Nami didn't notice before, but the figure head for the Thousand Sunny gave her a great view of the deck and the island. A few moments later she saw Zoro kissing Robin, well more of Zoro kissing Robin on the cheek. The navigator sat stiff with new information brought to light. Could those two be dating?

"Sanji! Where were you, I thought I was going to starve!"

"Shut it Luffy, I'm only a few minutes late."

Before Nami could stop him, Luffy was already rushing to kitchen.

**XXXXX**

Robin had just finished her, what can be translated into a date, with her nakama Zoro. She contemplated the events during their date. After Zoro had gotten jealous, and scared off the pervert whom wanted to go out with her, they talked over their drinks with banter. Successfully avoiding the swordsman previously uncomfortable question.

The swordsman was also in deep thought.

'That goddamned waiter, and stupid pervert messed up my talk with Robin!' He angrily thought. "Why couldn't she just continue after those two left us alone? Instead she just changed the entire topic.' Zoro almost continued his thoughts before he heard Robin speak. 'Her voice is beautiful…Dammit, I have to stop thinking like that!'

"Zoro?"

"Hm, I'm listening."

"I said, today has been wonderful. Even though you got jealous," she smirked at him. "I had fun." Zoro blushed with her words, and retraced his action, knowing that he might have overreacted, only slightly. He turned to her when she started chuckling at him. He glared menacingly at her, knowing she said that with the purpose of making him blush.

He grinned knowing exactly what to do, for payback purposes of course. He leaned to her, shocking himself and her. Any of their nakama could see them, and the ship wasn't far either. An electrical charge was sent through his body as his lips connected with the historian's supple cheeks. He wanted to take things further, but she never gave him permission to do so.

He found he missed the warmth her cheeks provided when she stalked away from him, her face an unnatural pink. He stood motionless, he snapped out his trance when Robin called out to him, saying something about getting lost.

_**Previous Time-Frame**_

Kaze nodded at the end of the tale. "I'm still not helping."

"I know your secret." Nami said, grinning. "I was talking about it with Robin." Kaze felt herself sweat, and she was about to try making an excuse.

"About that-"

"-About nothing. You're helping me, because I know you like Sanji." With that Nami rushed down the ladder, giving Kaze no room to argue.

* * *

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**~KKZ**_


	8. The Plan-Two

**The Plan-Two**

**'Thoughts' "Speaking"**

**Oda-Sensei owns One Piece. I only own the characters of my imagination.**

* * *

_**[Current Story Timeline]**_

Kaze swiftly weaved her way through the crowded streets. Islanders were buzzing with news about 'Great Mistress,' which Kaze decided to investigate later. Her first mission was to find the first piece to Nami's, in truth, smart plan. The demoness soon bumped into a familiar moss haired man.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Zoro yelled, his spilled drink now staining his shirt.

'Perfect.' Kaze thought, a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, pretending to just notice the stain in the center of his shirt. "I was just about to make my way to a pub. Would you like to join me?" she offered.

"Tch, whatever as long as I can get some more saké." He dismissed.

The pair made their way through the crowded streets. Only for Kaze to find Zoro going the opposite way. The demoness mentally sighed. In her short time with the Straw Hats she knew about her nakama's _terrible_ sense of direction. "Wrong way Zoro." she corrected, as he mutter curses.

Kaze and Zoro made their way through the entrance. The yells of drunkards for more drinks could be heard throughout the establishment. The latter finally reached the bar. The green haired man ordered a simple bottle of saké, only to find out that he ran out of money. His companion handed him half of her allowance for the day, "I didn't need anything today" she urged, hoping that he would take it. He gave a curt nod in thanks. She looked over to bartender.

"I would like the finest bottle of wine you have." she requested.

He smiled. "Sure, that will be six-hundred Beli." Knowing that she didn't have that much money on her, she tried to bargain with him.

"How about three-hundred."

The barman was in no mood to bargain, and decided to make a deal with Kaze. "If you can beat me in a drinking contest, I'll take the three-hundred." Kaze thought over the offer, and decided to accept the challenge.

Twenty shots later with Kaze seeming to have no drunken affect the bartender decided to just give her the bottle of wine, forgetting about the entire deal from his drunken haze. Kaze still decided to leave him the money, and gave him instructions to leave it for the rest of the Strawhats. The demoness bid her swordsman nakama a goodbye.

**XXXXX**

After meeting with the hotelier Robin and Nami decided to go shopping. Nami insisted on going to a bar despite the weather. "When was the last time we had a good drink without any idiots around?" Robin thought back to when Kaze first joined the crew, and her talk with Zoro.

"I don't feel like this is the right weather for drinks," Robin said, trying to take her mind off the swordsman. She finally decided that a glass of wine would take her mind off her feeling for a while.

Eventually the latter made to the bar which Kaze previously occupied. They passed the entrance, and came across the loud yell from the familiar voice of their captain.

"Meat!" he yelled, not caring about the dirty looks the other patrons gave him for disturbing them.

"Luffy," Nami called, "could you help me with my bags" she said eyeing the 'heavy' load.

"But the meat…" he said with teary eyes.

She sighed, "They serve meat at the hotel" she said. An excited 'yes' was all he gave in response. "Oh, before I leave here are your room keys." she said handing two gold keys to Zoro and Robin.

With that, Luffy and Nami left the bar. The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's peace. Wanting to make small talk with the historian, the swordsman decided to

"I thought you didn't like drinking during the day?"

"I am not drinking." She smirked as he started spluttering.

"Wha-whatever, you know what I meant." As if to save him the, now sober, bartender asked if she would like a glass of wine, in which she gladly accepted.

**XXXXX**

Time passed and the yells from others dimmed.

"You wanna get out of here?" The swordsman asked, his sentence slightly slurred. He never let himself drink to this much of an extent. There could always be dangers around him, around his nakama, but does that make the woman right next to him?

She had always been different. Her perceptive mind was always a mystery when it was concealed under her old façade; her calm aura told him different from her hard life. He could, and frankly would never stop protecting her even if she was an enemy. He tried to tell himself she was dangerous. Even though she had proven her trust in Water Seven. She managed to sneak her way into the gray area of his life, and stay there.

He knew her more to just be a simple infatuation, no he had known her too long for that. It was something more deep rooted than a meager feeling of lust. He has had his days of stress before he joined the Straw Hats. The strain of training, and not being able to complete his promise to Kuina all weighted. He had to release his physical tension in more ways than one, and he soon found brothels. It didn't become a perverted hobby, he simply summed it to another distant way of pleasure. A switch of some sort flipped in his mind giving him an answer to the confused emotions which flooded his mind since meeting the historian.

Zoro finally lifted his head from thought to look at the archaeologist in similar deep thought.

How many wine glasses? She didn't know. Their small chit-chat was all a blur in her mind. She had never really had a hangover before. Her mouth seemed to move by itself, and she found herself saying 'yes' to her companion's question.

The pair exited the bar and was greeted by a full moon hanging over head. Robin tightened her scarf. A light snow storm was about to hit, she could feel it. She turned to see Zoro heading the opposite direction of the hotel. She was the one who agreed to leave, so she couldn't correct him even if he was going to get them lost.

They walked for what seemed half an hour, and finally came to a clearing. "We're here." He said, turning to her.

Robin turned to see Zoro with a distant look on his face, but paid no mind.

The clearing was beautiful. Small snowflakes danced around them. The dense area creating a breathtaking image. She was always one for the winter season, but not without her coffee and a nice novel.

Robin turned to her companion again, and not noticed his close proximity. She could see his warm breath collide with cold and create a small stream of air.

"You're perfect" he murmured, leaning closer.

She couldn't respond before her lips were captured in hot kiss. Maybe it was the drunken haze that let both of them exploit each other's stupor.

He was about to pull away before her felt her slender arms snake around his neck. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and soon they fought a heated battle for dominance. The swordsman pulled away for the well needed air. To his satisfaction he saw the flushed face Robin.

He captured her lips again with more vigor. He felt her hands travel down his well-toned biceps. She moaned in his mouth when he felt his hands travel her breasts.

She stopped him.

"Somewhere more private." She huskily whispered.

Zoro quickly rushed to the hotel, his directional issues forgotten. Soon they found Zoro's room, and trapped themselves in a night full of pleasure.

**XXXXX**

Kaze saw her two friends slip into a room, all the while making out. She gave a content sigh. It was pleasing to see Nami's plan had succeeded, though she didn't want to have any part in it at first.

The demoness made her way to her room's bathroom. She quickly peeled off her clothing, and tied her hair in a bun, leaving her scar visible. The concealment ring was still on her finger. That was too much of a risk to take off. She left her sword on her bed. Her toe dipped in to the water to test it, she found the temperature perfect for the chilling weather, and slipped into the tub.

Kaze closed her eye and let her mind drift, even if it wandered to a certain blonde.

_I know you like Sanji._

She scoffed to herself, there was no way she could ever like the perverted cook. Even if he did have his glory moments past his flaw. Sanji claimed to love _all_ women, but could he love a demoness?

The bathroom door flew open with a naked Sanji standing in the door-frame. His face darkened when he noticed the woman currently bathing.

"Sanji?"

"Kaze-Chwan?"

She quickly dunked under the water with her head still above the surface. "How did you get in here Sanji?" The cook was frozen in place, still too shocked to say anything, let alone answer her. A stream of blood escaped him as different scenarios raced through his mind.

'"_Kaze-Chwan can I wash your back?"'_

'"_Of course Sanji-Kun."' She slowly slipped off her towel, exposing her naked form to him…._

Sanji's body hit the marble floor, as his fantasy continued. "Kaze-Chwan~" With that, he fell unconscious. A sigh passed Kaze's lips as she knew that it would be her responsibility to put the cook to bed. She wrapped a robe around her body, then she carried the blonde to bed. Kaze blushed when she realized that Sanji was naked, and the robe that was covering fell off while he was being dragged. Luckily the cook set clothes out for himself beforehand. She quickly dressed him, ignoring the thoughts that raced through her mind, and repeatedly reminded herself that she held no affection for the cook.

"_I know you like Sanji."_

Nami's words rung in her ears giving her a headache. She plopped the cook onto the mattress, then sorted herself.

Somehow during the night, Sanji's arms enveloped Kaze in a protective embrace.

* * *

_**Review!**_

**_~KKZ_**


	9. Madam Kaguya

**Madam Kaguya**

**"Speaking" 'Thoughts'**

**One Piece is not mine**

**I only own characters of my own creation**

* * *

While the Strawhats were resting in their inn, a lone silhouette sat on her thrown waiting for her servants to cater to her every need. This woman was Kaguya or, as the citizens knew her, The Mistress. Laughter gleamed in her teal hues as her body shook with mirth with the thought of their ignorance. Her servants sent her odd looks at her sudden outburst. Seeing that she had caused a distraction, an order for water was sent to the closest servant.

"Kenji," she called, "bring me a glass of water." The man rushed to finish his order as his long raven hair whipped behind him with every stride. Her eyes landed on another man before she could speak he had already answered her.

"All of the town is thriving. The winter season has rolled in, but trade is still in order. On another note," his tone became hushed as he finished, "the Strawhats are currently residing in a hotel for the rest of the week."

A smirk graced her lips at the thought of what she felt earlier was no coincidence.

_Her daughter was home._

**XXXXX**

Robin drowsily opened her eyes to see her room in an utter mess. Clothes littered the floor, the hotel's decorative painting was slanted to a side, and bottles of saké were splayed on top of a dresser. Just what in the hell happened last night? The rush of question gave her a prompt head-ache.

A faint snore from behind her snapped her out of thought. Slowly turning her head, her eyes landed on Zoro peacefully sleeping. He shifted in his sleep, the action causing him to holder her closer. A blush spread across her face at the realization that they were not clothed. She tried to shift out of his hold, and only succeeded in making it tighter. Knowing that she couldn't afford to relax into the swordsman's hold she pressed her elbow to his gut, waking him.

"Huh...what the hell? Where am I?"

Robin inwardly panicked at the sound of his rough voice. She observed as the memories of the previous night flooded to his mind. The internal shock caused his body to become rigid. The historian took his moment of shock to wiggle out of his hold. Modestly, she used the outer layer of the sheets to cover her body.

"Did we…?"

She chewed at her cheek from the question, but answered. "Yes." Zoro's face became blank in response.

Though she was puzzled where her feelings for the swordsman resided, and where it ended she knew they couldn't have a relationship within a pirate crew. Deducing that her nakama couldn't make a decision on the situation, she decided for them. It would be treated as a one-time drunken mishap, for the sake of the crew.

As if reading her thoughts Zoro reached for the historian. His naked front pressed against her covered back. She relaxed to his touch, almost leaning onto him. He respectfully let his hands rest on her shoulders, not wanting to take it any further unless she was adamant on her decision.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The swordsman's steel tainted breath wafted against her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to race down her spine.

"The crew, we can't do this." She whispered, as if it were an apology.

He took a moment to consider her argument, he concluded it absurd. He would always protect his nakama, no matter what. "I'll never stop protecting them, and I'll always protect you."

His words pounded in her head reminding herself that she had a headache. When she realized that he was touching her, and his hands had strictly stayed on her shoulders, the mental blockades she set for her feelings crumbled. She turned to look at the swordsman, hoping she could convey her feelings to him.

Having the historian finally accept her feelings for him the swordsman's hands left her shoulders, and caressed the small of her back. Peeling the sheet off her body allowing them to meet skin-to-skin. Soon, his mouth joined in the ministrations. Licking at the curve of her neck, and finishing with nibbling at her ear.

With each touch and dip of his hands set her skin ablaze. Turning to him, she observed his lust driven gaze. Not waiting for her to say anything the swordsman pressed his lips to hers. The action caused both of them to be locked in a heated battle. The sudden delve into the passionate foreplay turned her mind into mush, only registering the rush of desire. The kiss would have lasted longer if not for the need of air. They stared at each-other, silently communicating. She would have been embarrassed for how much she needed him if not for his unhidden need for her.

The toppled onto the bed with the swordsman over her. His calloused fingers found her hardened nipples enticing more of her moans. His hungry lips sought the unattended breast, and lapped at it. She bucked her hips in hopes that he would taste more of her. He chuckled, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine. Her hands shot into his hair as she felt his other hand tease her clit. She whimpered as he stopped to register her face.

"Zoro."

While towered over her his usable eye took-in her features. He felt his already hard member become impossibly harder. "Say it again."

"…Zoro!"

Without any warning he slipped past her folds, and his mouth busied itself with her nipples as another moan emitted from her. She grinded against his hand as he added another finger. A low moan escaped her once his fingers found a change in texture. Soon her lust driven mind turned her into moaning puddle once she came undone under the swordsman. She silently pleaded to herself not to beg, but the words already passed her lips.

"Please Zoro…"

The swordsman lifted his head from her chest. "'Please' what Robin?"

"Take me."

Zoro made his way back to her mouth, hotly sucking on her bottom lip. The tip of his member was aligned with her womanhood. His pushed passed her slick folds in a fluid thrust. Her walls tightened around the intrusion. Once a rhythmic pace was set, Robin was almost screeching his name. She sought out his lips to ride out another orgasm. They climaxed falling onto each other, a foolish grin painting their lips.

As not to crush her under his weight Zoro rolled onto his back to hold Robin. The moment seemed to be golden for them. Robin laid her head on his chest, drawing lazy swirls on his chest. The new lovers seemed to drift off to sleep both tired from their previous affairs.

**XXXXX**

The sun's rays shown through the wide window of Kaze and Sanji's room. Being the first to wake up, Sanji was greeted by the sight to the demoness cuddled intimately against him. A mad blush spread across his face at the sight. The swordswoman's serene face almost gave the poor cook a nosebleed. His body went stiff as he observed her full lips, he desperately wanted to kiss them. His reflex to bleed was suppressed when she started to stir. His breathe caught in his throat.

Her violet hues adjusted to the sun's harsh rays. Warmth flowed through her, and she leaned onto it. Images of the previous night flooded to her mind. Soon the realization of what happened hit her like a sea train. Kaze quickly turned to come face-to-face with a nosebleed suppressing, very red Sanji.

"Sanji, could you let go of me, please." The cook had failed to realize that he was also holding her.

"O-of course Kaze-Chwan."

Putting aside her embarrassment, Kaze removed herself from the cook's warmth to make her way to the shower. "I'll be taking a shower."

"I can wash your back for you, my sweet!" Unfortunately for the cook, Kaze had already shut the door making sure to lock it.

**XXXXX**

All of the Strawhats met in the hotel's lobby, some getting down later than others. The hotelier, known as Harry, presented the crew an invitation from the island's Mistress.

Assuming that the captain was the most serious, he handed the card to Luffy. "Here you are Strawhat. This is a great privilege for you all." Nami quickly snatched the letter from Harry before the playful captain could get to it.

_Dear Strawhats,_

_I am the ruler of this island, Madam Kaguya. I would like to invite you to my fortress. I will be having a banquet for you. _

_As you might have figured out this island is out of the Navy's influence. So please walk, and shop freely. I will have my servant, Kenji escort you to my residence._

_From,_

_Madam Kaguya~_

All of the crew sent a knowing glance to the captain, whom was already out of the door at the mention of a banquet. Everyone started to make their way towards the door. While watching the angry navigator chase after her boyfriend.

"**Yosh! Food~**"

"Get back here Luffy!"

"We all have to be on guard. You never know this could be a trap." The swordsman's words echoed to the crew, before Usopp interjected.

"Why can't you just have some faith that this could be a nice ruler that has no ill intentions, and just wants some pirates to come to her fortress?" The sniper's words fell on deaf ears as the rest of the crew continued on.

* * *

**_Please review, good or bad are always welcomed. _**

**_~KKZ_**


	10. Home

**Home**

**"Talking" 'Thought' Yelling**

**I wish I could partake in owning One Piece, but I don't**

* * *

Before the Strawhat's received the invitation to Madam Kaguya's fortress Zoro, and Robin awakened to find each-other in an intimate embrace. Grinning, Zoro leaned down to kiss her, only to have her head pull away from him. He lowly growled at her actions. Robin gently cupped his cheeks, silently pleading to pay attention.

In the rush of passion her mind still wondered if the possibility of them pursuing a relationship was the wrong decision. She didn't know if her heart could be stringed along; such had already happened too much for her in the past. Robin need the swordsman to assure her that this was not going to be a mistake.

Robin stared at the man towering over her, his murky eyes almost bore into her from her silent worry. Anger and embarrassment pooled in her belly once she observed Zoro's chuckling frame. Deciding not to bare her anger she settled on arching her brow.

Somehow sensing her fury he managed to pull her to his chest. He rested lips against her ear, whispering, "I wouldn't have asked for this if I didn't want this." He continued "I-I well sorta like you, a lot," he said, a light blush staining his cheeks. Robin was speechless at the sudden confession. She soon, too started to laugh herself.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

"It's just that," more laughter shook her, "with some practice you could start to sound like Sanji." She finished with whipping a tear from her mirth.

"Only for you," he breathed, soon enough both were tangled in the sheets with not-so-innocent caress passing between the two. A coy smirk graced her lips as she slowly delved into pleasure.

_***Knock***_

"Robin-Chan wake up I'm sorry you had to spend even a minute with that disgusting brute in your presence! Oi, you lazy, good for nothing marimo better get your ass away from Robin-Chwan, or I'll fillet your ass!" Sanji's muffled voice came through the door. Zoro bit back his venom as he watched Robin disrobe, and head to the bath. He muttered, but for the most le the comment slide knowing that he was store for an eventful bath.

**XXXXX**

'That foolish old man leaving me to escort the stupid pirates! I bet Strawhat is as half-assed as any of the rest of the worst generation. Damn Tao***** making me responsible for his jobs, 'take care of the Mistress' my ass,' I know the old geezer just has is a pervert like all the rest. Kenji thought spitefully as he watched the pirates leisurely walk towards him. The overly excited captain rush to him with the words of various food hanging from his lips.

"Luffy slow the hell down," Nami yelled, almost reaching him.

"No way! Food~" His joyous yell cut through the air.

Once they were close enough for him to make their features out correctly he etched on his most forced smile. "Hello Strawhat-san, I will be your escort for today to my Mistress' castle."

Mustering as much politeness as he could, Kenji said, "If you may step onto the platform so that we can depart to the castle." The crew gave him blank stares in return the reason being in which Kenji had only gestured to the open air.

Swallowing back an insult, he smiled and rephrased his order. "My apologies, I should have elaborated. You see, I have eaten a devil fruit, Swirl-Swirl fruit. It allows me the ability to levitate, or should I say swirl anything I please."

"It's so obvious now," the crew turned to Zoro waiting for him to finish. "It all makes sense. Now we finally know why the Ero-Cook's eyebrows are so swirled." Zoro said, taking the chance to repay the cook for the previous insults. The swordsman's smirk only widened when the cook began to splutter.

"O-oi, you damned mosshead just shut the hell up!" Sanji yelled, only to throw a kick towards the swordsman in which he blocked with the back of his swords. The cartographer soon intervened, and both promptly passed out onto the ground, their heads swollen.

The crew soon stepped on the desired spot, and felt themselves being lifted off the ground. Luffy kept jumping up and then down, testing ability, and patience, to see if he would fall.

Quickly covering his irritation Kenji announced, "We have arrived."

Again, the Strawhats were left to only give questionable stares in response. Knowing it was his fault for not explaining well.

"Again I am sorry, this part of the island is protected by a barrier," he said dismissively. Kaze's eye darted to Robin to see if the word would have stirred an emotion in the historian, to her shock Robin seemed completely neutral to the suggestion. In the midst of her thinking Kenji had created a small whirlwind, and launched it to the seemingly open air.

As if it were magic, they were transferred into a completely different scenery form the chilly weather, and into a jungle like forest. The crew peeled off their coats, and other snow related items. They chuckled to themselves at the remembrance of Punk Hazard. Kenji soon placed everyone on the ground, and led them to Kaguya's castle. The humid air stuck to their skin. The multiple bodies giving off more heat, made it all the more difficult trek.

The walk seemed to last forever with everyone's hunger growing. Brook decided to sing in hopes of lifting everyone's spirts.

"Yohohoho-"

"-Everyone it's here," the captain's excited voice came through the thick foliage, from where he rushed ahead, surprising everyone with how mush stamina he could have.

They quickly made their way through the dense vegetation. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy's eyes visibility sparkled at the sight before them. A giant stone castle stood, stopping everyone in their tracks. The crew forgot about the humidity, and gazed in awe of the fortress.

Soon a white haired man walked from the outer yard by the name of Tao. He gave a similar greeting to the one Kenji gave when they were still in town. He bowed with his next words. "May you please come with me? I will be your guide through the castle until my mistress returns."

Being unable to hold back her curiosity for any longer, Robin asked, "Where are we exactly?"

He smiled at her, the gesture made her uneasy but she swallowed the emotion. "A very good question. We are still on the island. What you came through is similar to a barrier. Do not worry your ship is in good hand; our most capable soldiers are on guard," He informed them.

Robin could predict that Tao had already won her captain's trust, but still asked him, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"What's wrong with making new friends, Miss Nico?" A sultry tone came from behind the foliage.

The Strawhats looked to the see an elegantly dressed woman with a sword strapped to her waist standing in the clearing. Her eyes scanned the group making sure that all were present. The strange thing was that her gaze lingered on Kaze. Long silver hair flowed down her back with each stride she took as she grew closer to her castle.

"**Me-me-me...Mellorine!**" Sanji yelled in his melted state.

"Oh no! Sanji has lost too much blood we need a doctor!" Chopper shouted before Usopp reminded him the he was said doctor.

"We can't have him die, let us go, then we can have that banquet I promised. Then we can discuss more." She led them through the front gate.

**XXXXX**

Nami was nearly drooling over all the treasure she saw while walking through the halls of the large fortress. Kaguya gave them a tour of the palace while leading them to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to the crew Kenji, and Tao had vanished. After getting the proper treatment, Sanji managed to pick himself up from the floor, and followed the rest of the group. Soon they stopped in front a pair of double doors.

Once pushing through the doors the scent of food wafted to them. Everyone turned to see that the captain was already digging in his share.

"Oi, Luffy don't eat it all!" Usopp and Chopper yelled.

"Shishishi~" He laughed, as he dug into more food.

Everyone started to eat respectively. Seeing that everyone occupied with protecting their food from rubber hands, Kaze turned to see Kaguya inch closer to her captain. Her apprehension grew when she started to speak.

"Strawhat, we must spar some time."

Without taking his sight away from his food, he answered, "Okay!"

"**No!**"

Everyone turned to see the reason of the outburst. A thick silence coated the room, no one dared to even utter a syllable from the pure rage that glazed Kaze's hues.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?" Kaguya asked, letting out a deep chuckle.

Nami was the first to speak through the chilling conversation. "What is she talking about Kaze?"

"How could you deny your _own mother_?" Kaguya's teal orbs seemed playful which only strengthened Kaze's angry violet ones.

_"Kagura, welcome home."_

* * *

**_I personally think I'm doing well this far in the story._**

**_What is in store for the Strawhats?_**

**_Read&amp;Review!_**

**_~KKZ_**


	11. Who is Kagura

**Who is Kagura**

**"Speaking" "Thoughts" Yelling ||Attacks||:**

**One Piece is not mine**

* * *

The thick silence cloaked the room as all breathers were held. Surprisingly, Luffy stopped eating his gaze shifting from Kaguya to Kaze. Knowing that if Kaguya opened her mouth again it would reveal her secret, she opted to liter her stare with hate towards Kaguya.

Confusion settled when that captain started to giggle, soon his giggles turned into boisterous laughing. After whipping away his tears of mirth he started, "Baka! Her name's Kaze not Kagura!"

Sweat-drops were shared across the room as everyone realized that Luffy correcting Kaguya's supposed error. It was as if the captain had not understood that Kaguya was, in fact, Kaze's mother. The rest stayed silent, waiting for the conversation to finish.

Opting to speak, Usopp asked, "Kaze how come you didn't tell us this was your mother?"

A look of disgust spread across Kaze's face before she spat, "She has no right to even claim that she is related to me. She is the definition of monster."

A false look of hurt etched Kaguya's features. "Now that's just harsh." She continued, "Oh, were did I go wrong with you? I have failed as a mother."

Getting angrier by the minute Kaze yelled, "Stop calling yourself that!"

Acting as if Kaze was a child Kaguya ignored her command, and continued speaking. "You even became a pirate. The worst part of this is that you never bothered to call!"

"Why would I ever think of calling you?! You tried to kill me!"

Seeing that she could not deny the fact Kaguya called to Tao.

Making an exit Kaguya ordered her servant, "I feel a head-ache coming on, and Tao please take care of this."

Tao bowed, smiling.

His smile never faded as he turned to the rest of the crew. "Yes Mistress."

Knowing the mild mannered dinner was over the "Monster Trio" decided to act. Zoro drew his swords, Sanji raised his leg, and Luffy prepared his punch.

**||Santoryu||:**

**||Gomu-Gomu No||:**

**||Diable||:**

_***Snap***_

To everyone's horror Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy dropped to the floor fast asleep. But before anyone could utter a syllable Nami was already beating the three men in hopes of them waking. At the least should expect Sanji to stir, or even Luffy.

After Chopper's yells that she might give them a concussion she stopped.

"I am afraid that won't work miss…?"

"It's "Miss I going to Kick Your Ass" to you. And why can't I wake these idiots up?"

A light smirk gazed his lips as he began to explain. "For you see, I ate the See-See fruit, or Illusion fruit. I can make anyone see anything I like, such as previous memories. As of now they think that they have just defeated me, and are asleep on your ship." He continued, "Take no offense, but I simply must finish my order."

_***Snap***_

The crew could not react fast enough before Tao snapped his fingers. In their last moments of mental stability the crew could see guards rushing towards them in a frenzy of yells and orders.

**XXXXX**

'Mm, that was a good nap. That Tao guy was so easy to beat. I only had to use...wait what did I use? That shit-cook used…?' Zoro's once groggy thoughts turned frantic. 'What the hell?! I can't remember anything! Where's Luffy, and the rest of the crew?'

He tried to scratch his head only to feel a restraint chaining him to a wall. With his eye now fully open he looked to see the others chained as well.

"That was a hell of a long sleep moss-head!" Sanji yelled, "I should have expected less from a lazy bum like you!"

With the cook's yelling being the first thing he heard since waking the swordsman was immediately angered. "Come say that to my face! Hell, I bet you can't even get out of those shackles!"

Ignoring their bickering, Robin, also chained with seastone, asked, "Zoro, do you remember anything?"

The swordsman answered, "No, I thought I beat Tao, but that's obviously not what happened."

Before Robin could take the conversation further the captain interjected, "Enough talk! I wanna go beat…up Kaguya…" Then he breathed out, "I'm...tired."

Knowing that his captain would have already broken his bindings unless it was seastone, he cursed.

Usopp, ignoring his friends, turned his attention to Kaze. "Is Kaguya really your mother-"

"-Don't call her that." Kaze firmly cut-off.

The crew turned their attention to Kaze, completely ignoring the captain's groans of 'ass kicking' until Luffy eventually quieted down.

"What happened between you and Kaguya?"

Kaze opened her mouth to explain the details of what is the issue between her and Kaguya, but she was interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Are you sure? It's a boring story." Tao quipped, smiling. His smile faltered slightly when Luffy started to growl.

"Get me outta here! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Unfortunately, for you all, you will be defeated. Kagura-"

"-Don't call me that, old man." Kaze sneered, quieting Luffy's threats.

Tao's eyes flared in anger from her insult. He quickly subdued himself and adapted a new smile. "Have fun in those shackles, demon." In a flash, Tao was gone.

A veil of awkward silence came over the crew, before the captain started to giggle.

"I'm so glad," Luffy started, "that I picked a cool crew-mate!" he exclaimed, a goofy grin plastering his face.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? It would've just made you more _**super**_~" Franky exclaimed, happy his nakama was not hiding anything from the crew.

Kaze looked around the cell, even with all of the Strawhats shackled, they fully accepted her. Her eyes wandered to the cook, his face seemed blank but he look as if her were relieved.

Kaze turned her head to look at Sanji's expression. To her surprise he looked relived. Zoro ignored his nakama's, though he was happy for Kaze, antics, his haki sensed a presence of two people. It was not threatening, but he could never be too sure. Instead, they seemed to be listening to the conversation.

"Come out, now." Zoro said, wishing he had his kantanas. The crew was puzzled from the quite marimo's outspokenness, until they heard the voice of a man.

"That was very rude. I was just about to make my heroic entrance!" Ollie said with a pout.

Without anyone's notice Jackie seemed to appear from behind Ollie. "Don't worry dear, there's always another chance." She consoled her boyfriend.

"You..." Nami said, glaring deeply. "You little cheater! That was my dress." Everyone, besides Luffy, had no idea what was going on.

"Hey, I won that fair and square!" Jackie defended herself as Nami scoffed.

Confusion settled amongst the crew as they contemplated what could have happened between the two.

Ignoring the two's bickering, Ollie revealed a ring of keys. "Now let's get these cuffs off."

* * *

_**I would appreciate if you left me a review!**_

**_~KKZ_**


	12. Zoro in a Labyrinth

_**Zoro in a Labyrinth**_

_**I will never, ever, claim possession over "One Piece"**_

_**'Thinking' "Speaking" Yelling ****||Attacks||:**_

* * *

Ollie opened the door to the cell. He unlocked everyone's cuffs starting with Luffy's, then stopping when he reached his sister's. The weight on her shoulders seemed to lessen with each footstep her brother took.

"Are you sure about this," he asked. Ollie had hope in this crew that they could accept her demonic nature.

Kaze shot him a look of certainty as he unlocked her cuffs. The weight completely lifted when she felt her hands fall to her sides, and her demonic features come forth.

The waves of silver cascaded down her back. Long, elegant, and deadly claws took shape of her nails. Sharp violet eyes became a smoldering golden. The blade at her hip hummed in satisfaction. The pain lessened from the last time she became this form.

The nine remaining Strawhats seemed to look in surreal awe towards their nakama's transformation. A demon would certainly be new to anyone.

"**Cool**!" Luffy's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets.

"**M-m-m-**" the cook stuttered, blood pouring from his nose.

Being any good doctor, Chopper could predict what would happen to his nakama if he continued any further. "S-Sanji, please calm down! Kaze hide yourself, it's for his own good!" Chopper frazzled over the bloody cook. Ollie and Jackie stood in the middle of the cell puzzled by the scene before them. Their confusion was solved when a large nosebleed erupted from the cook's nose as he uttered undecipherable things.

"**Mellorine**~" He swooned while doing a note-worthy noodle dance.

With surprising stamina, Sanji sprung towards Kaze. "Your beauty is like the rays of a thousand suns beating upon me. I am simply not worthy of your grace. It is a crime that I did not notice such love-" Sanji was cut off by the rude remark of Zoro.

Switching off his perverseness, Sanji raised his foot to Zoro. "Do you wanna fight, you stupid, moss covered piece of shit!"

"Shut the hell up, Number Seven!" Zoro mocked, making Sanji's face red with anger. The cook was about to land a kick on the swordsman, until they were both punched over the head by Nami.

**XXXXX**

Everyone made their way out of the cell, and was greeted by four Den-Den Mushi in the first corridor. All of their labels had names on them. The first was Kenji's, then Tao, after that was Zozu, and lastly was Kaguya.

"I'll take Tao," Zoro said.

Kaze leaned to Usopp. "Could someone keep an eye on Zoro? This place is like a maze…" she said, causing the sniper to snicker. The action did not go unnoticed by the said swordsman.

"What the hell?! I have a perfect sense of direction!" Zoro yelled, causing the rest to laugh. Robin walked beside him. "I'll watch him." She announced, leaving the others to sort themselves.

"Brook and I will go check on Sunny." Franky said, pressing his nose causing a mohawk to jut out. "I guess I will go with them." Usopp said hurriedly, only to be fiercely dragged back by Nami. "No way! You're coming with me and Chopper to fight that Zozu guy! Who's going to protect me? A poor, helpless woman." she dramatically said.

"Sanji's with you and Chopper." he defended.

"Shut it. You're coming, and that's it." She said firmly, while Usopp hung his head in defeat.

"I'll follow Nami-Swan anywhere~" The cook sang.

"I'm fighting her!"

"But she didn't let me finish my meat!" Everyone's eyes drifted to the bickering nakama. Soon, a grin plastered Luffy's face as he thought of a solution. "Rock, Paper, Scissors for her!" Promptly, Luffy and Kaze were locked in a fierce battle to see who could challenge Kaguya. Once Luffy thought he had out smarted his nakama by switching his elements in a split second, he change paper to rock, but he failed to notice that Kaze had a triumphant smirk as she covered his hand with "paper".

"Winner." She said happily. The captain looked crestfallen but remembered that he could still fight Kenji. "I'll just fight the braid guy."

_"Pur-Pur. Pur-Pur!"_ Three of the Den-Den Mushi went off. Everyone picked up their designated Mushi, and put them on speaker.

_"I suppose that Ollie-San and another has freed all of you." _Tao said_. _Kenji added; _"It will be very interesting in fighting anyone of the Strawhats."_

_"I want to fight the sexy, swirly browed one~" a flamboyant voice said. "I'll see you later Swirly-Chan!" _He said, the transponder snail reflecting a seductive wink.

Sanji felt a cold sweat drip down his neck. He was visibly shaking with anger and blushing with embarrassment. He turned to see the four women burst into giggles and everyone else on the floor, laughing to their heart's content. He slumped to the floor, banging his fist against the hard marble. "D-dammit," he sobbed in a very unmanly-like manner.

_"Pur-Pur-Click!"_ This time Ollie picked up the snail. He suspiciously eyed the snail's calculating smirk. He knew what Kaguya could do when she was angered.

_"Sorry for the rude interruption of my subordinates. There will be a slight surprise for all of you." _She said.

"That was rather odd," Robin said. Ollie couldn't figure out why Kaguya would give any of her enemies even a chance to strike. He only knew the calculating, and cold mind she could have when angered. It wasn't any different for her daughter. They were lucky that _one_ demon was on their side. Ollie wouldn't have too much hope if Kaguya _and _Kaze were against them.

Everyone made their way further down the hall with a certain pair walking closer than the others. Behind Robin's calm expression, she was worried herself. It was the same coldness she felt before. The same feeling she had on her lonely travels as a child and young adult. Zoro could sense his lover's worry, and he gently reached to her hand. Robin felt Zoro's warm hand reach and snake together with hers. Her previous uneasiness was gone, and a new smile placed itself on her content face.

"**Strawhat Crew**! **Double Edged and The Invisible Woman**!** Surrender now**!" A Marine officer announced. They were about a hundred Marine foot soldiers and gunmen. From the look of it, that seemed to be only a fraction of the men.

"Clear a path for Franky and Brook!" Luffy yelled, rushing into the crowd. They all took their attack positions. Soon they got through a small enough portion for a path. Knowing the number of Marines would increase, everyone split to different places, in hopes of finding their opponent.

**XXXXX**

Sanji, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp all made their way towards where Zozu would be. The different twist and turns were beginning to confuse the navigator. They ran until they were greeted by a large purple door encrusted with a glittery 'Z'. While cracking a joke about how the door could have been Zoro's, Sanji could sense the presence of up to fifty Marines.

**||Mirage Tempo||:** They were soon duplicated into different versions. Nami pushed past the massive door to be greeted by the estimated number of attackers. They were weak compared to their strength, the extra boost being Sanji. The Marines didn't wait to give them a moment. They immediately shot at the copies, in turn, destroying them. Usopp and Chopper were fending off the soldiers that didn't have guns. While Nami was taking on a smaller group of Marines.

**||Gust Sword||:** A powerful gust of wind completely knocking out the group.

**||Midori Boshi: Take Jave-rin ||:** Usopp yelled. Bamboo stalks popped out of the ground impaling the attackers who crossed it, eventually finishing them. "You're lucky I didn't have to call my eight-hundred-million followers!" The sniper lied, looking at the reindeer. "Cool~" The tiny doctor squealed.

Sanji lit a fresh cigarette. "How dare you shoot at a lady?! You shitty excuse for Marines!" Sanji yelled, visibly angered.

**||Party Table Kick Course||:** Sanji flipped, landing on a Marine's head. Using it as a platform to deliver devastating kicks to his opponent's faces. Lastly, he jumps off the poor Marine's head, kicking the man down.

Seeing that there were no others to fight and Zozu was nowhere to be seen, an uneasy feeling set in.

"This was too easy…" Nami speculated.

"Swirly-Chan~" a high voice cooed. Sanji felt his breath catch in his throat. His knees seemed to go weak, his face draining of colour. He turned around to see his worst fear.

"**OKAMA**!" Sanji yelled. The over use of makeup, an unflattering dress, and the terrible face brought back the terrible memories of his two-year break from the crew. He even ran to the sky just to escape from them. Sanji fell to the floor, his legs not able to support the ugliness. Zozu's face looked crestfallen at the sight of his opponent defeated. He decided to fight the navigator. Knowing the cook favored her from his observing.

**||New Kama Kempo||:** His movements were too fast for Nami to prepare her attack. Usopp and Chopper could only watch, hoping their nakama could block in-time. They both prayed for Sanji to pick himself up.

Usopp looked over to the pale cook, beginning to beg him. "Sanji-San please wakeup, Nami's about to get hurt." At a lightning fast speed, Sanji had already grabbed the queer's foot, before the sniper could finish. Zozu looked up to see the very angry face of the cook. He was happy to get a challenge.

Still holding his foot, Sanji spat: "You shitty excuse for a queer!" Sanji's venomous words stung his opponent. Zozu tried to speak, but he could feel his ankle almost snap from the cook's deadly grip. "S-Swirly-Chan I was just…" Without responding, Sanji prepared new attacks.

**||Hell Memories||:** The cook's body burst into flames, ready to finish Zozu's meaningless babble. To his surprise Zozu was smiling.

**||*New Kama Kenpo Ogi - Otome no Mezame||: **Using Sanji's brief confusion, Zozu untwisted himself away from the cook. Quickly, Zozu enveloped Sanji in an embrace, waltzing with him. Sanji recognized the move, it was a move Caroline used toturn him into an okama, not that he would ever tell any of the crew. He cringed, imagining how hard the crew would laugh if they found him in that state. Zozu fought for control as Sanji started to kick at him.

'I-I can feel my inner maiden…-'

-Sanji don't you dare lose!" Nami yelled, waking him from the trance. While in the air Sanji looked at the angry face of Zozu.

His opponent turned his attention to the navigator. He was about to send a kick her way until he was stopped by vines holding him in place and the _tanuki _in a completely different form. Chopper was in Kung Fu Point, ready if he tried to hurt Nami again.

"Thanks Usopp, Chopper," Sanji said. They just grinned at him. Once he landed on the marble floor he charged at Zozu. "S-Swirly-Chan…" He couldn't utter anything else from sheer fear.

**||Hell Memories||:**

**||21 Bats||:**

Sanji sent relentless attacks towards Zozu. The poor queer had no chance to block until he started to dip-in-and-out of consciousness. 'I'm sorry mistress…' He started sadly.

"Oi! Oi, get the hell up!" Zozu's eyes snapped open at the sound of Sanji's voice. He knew that 'his' Swirly-Chan could not leave him in this state. "We need you to guide us around this maze," Usopp finished for the cook. Zozu's face look completely devastated.

Soon he was tied-up, and hefted onto the sniper's back.

**XXXXX**

Zoro and Robin rounded a corner. The maze-like place was slightly upsetting the swordsman. He resisted the urge to slice through the walls. The action never really helped him in the past, though he would never admit it to the crew. They walked for what seemed like hours. Wanting to fight Tao was one thing, finding him was another.

Soon he and Robin were greeted by a long case of steps leading to the half of upper mansion. They were taken to a large dome shaped room where their soon-to-be opponent was sitting, calmly drinking tea. He took his time before acknowledging their presences.

"Ah, so my assumption was correct." he said, before continuing, "I really am lucky." Tao said, receiving a strange look from Zoro while Robin opted to stay quiet.

Seeing that he was getting no response from his adversaries, Tao, once again, continued. "I get to fight the 'Devil's Child' and 'Demon Cutter'." Tao said, a wide smirk plastering his features. The wrinkles around his mouth showed age. "Excuse me for my actions earlier. I truly did want to fight you, but orders are orders."

"I've had enough of your senseless talking!" Zoro yelled, drawing his katanas. Robin took her stance, crossing her arms. The swordsman wasted no time in sending an attack.

**||Oni Giri||: **Zoro tried to slice through Tao. He felt a natural excitement when he didn't feel the slicing sensation he would get if he actually cut through something. He was glad that such a basic attack wouldn't defeat his opponent so easily. It seemed that Tao was very capable without a devil fruit. It only seemed to be a useful trump card

He sent out another barrage of slices, but Tao was indeed fast in result slightly pissing Zoro off.

**||Tora Gari||: **He charged at his adversary, and felt his attack stop at mid stance. His eyes widened when he came face-to-grin with the servant. He was blocking with his bare hands, even the Shit-Cook couldn't take on one of his attack without him using the backs of his swords. Zoro couldn't doge before he felt Tao's knee connect with his chest, knocking all the air from his lungs. Zoro could only register shock.

Robin decided to partake in the fight. She sprouted a giant hand intending to crush the elusive man. She wasn't surprised when he dodged. From the corner of her eye she could see Zoro standing up. They made eye contact. His subtle nod was the only signal she needed. Robin quickly created space between her and Tao. He was still rushing towards her. She smartly maneuvered out of his kicks and punches.

**||Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano Stomp||:** She created two giant legs to crush Tao. He was unknowingly exactly where she wanted him. He gave her a confused frown when her legs dispersed into petals. "Done already? I thought the 'Devil's Child' would be more of a challenge?" Tao taunted, trying to bring out an emotion to his opponent's face. She only gave him a mysterious smile in response. He was about to respond until he felt a chilling power behind him.

**||Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai||: **Zoro rushed, a satisfactory smirk lit his features as his attack finally connected with the servant. Tao passed out on the floor, the blood loss taking its toll on the old man. Zoro turned his back at the seemingly defeated opponent. He flicked the blood off-of his sword, and calmly made his way to go find his captain, even though it was the wrong way. He would help, but doubted that it would be necessary.

Tao smirked, "You really are as arrogant as they say." He said, coughing out a small pool of blood. The comment made angry tics appear on his forehead while Robin giggled. 'I still have enough energy left…' Tao thought.

_***Snap***_

Zoro watched in horror as he heard the sound of Tao's fruit being activated. Instead of falling asleep he watched his lover's face slip into a deep fear.

Robin stretched out her hand towards the figure in front of her.

"Mother?"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_***A "Newkama Kenpo" technique used by Caroline, the okama Sanji challenged, to "awaken your inner maiden."**_

_**Leave me a review!**_

_**~KKZ**_


	13. The Battle Has Begun

_**The Battle Has Begun**_

"_**Talking" 'Thoughts' Yelling ||**__**Attacks**_**||:**

_**Disclaimer: One Piece is obviously not mine, to which I would have to be Oda**_

* * *

"_Mother?"_

Robin stared in disbelief at the figure in front of her. She looked up to see the smiling face of her mother, Olvia. She felt tears slowly come to her eyes but quickly blinked them away. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her morbid thoughts were telling her that Olvia was dead. She quickly dashed away the thought.

'_It's a trap!'_

She ignored the lucid part of her mind and entwined her finger with her mother.

Her features were now childlike with the curvaceous body gone. She stared down at her clothing; she wore a simple violet dress.

'Is this real?' She questioned herself, hoping it was. For the first time in her life, she doubted her own senses. The archaeologist looked at her surroundings. The area was filled with lush grass, and tall, grassy hills. She stared in awe at the giant tree. "The Tree of Omniscience." Her voice a hoarse whisper as sobs threaten escape her.

She walked hand-in-hand with her mother around the busy streets. Robin hoped to herself that it wasn't one of her terrible nightmares.

'_Run!'_

She couldn't bring herself to try to discharge the memory. Everything seemed normal. Nothing was too out of the ordinary, but the raw feelings of lies and deceit laced around her, and her mind agreed.

Her thoughts were stopped by the scream of one of the civilians yelled for help. Olvia and Robin stopped at the entrance of the library to witness Clover's chest erupt with blood, a bullet wound that he would not heal. Robin sank to her knees with tears running down her cheeks.

'Not the professor…' Her mind trailed off as she realized the warmth of her mother's hand was gone and a feeling a fear settled in her. A rush of instances flashed in-front of her, some hazy, others clearer than the illusion she was in.

Robin felt the sensation of being lifted, and saw the face of Saul. He looked nervous but she could only focus on her mother.

"**Live Robin**!" Olvia shouted with all her strength, tears streaming freely down her face.

"**Mommy**!" Robin pleaded, "**Don't leave me**!"

It was to no avail. Tears rolled down young Robin's cheeks. Robin's young mind couldn't focus on the destruction around her. The giant dropped her once they were at the shore. Everything was happening too fast for her to understand. She turned to look at the giant that was carrying her. His body was almost half frozen. Robin saw a marine behind him. She watched as ice was slowly taking over his features.

"**Saul**!" The name unconsciously left her lips, as she prayed he wouldn't leave her too. Her attention turned to the man who was the cause of his slow death. Her eyes were darting between the two men. She quickly sprinted to the other port to detour the threat. Canon fire was erupting behind her. Her frail body was spun in the air from the force of the weapon. The rough impact bruised her skin, but that didn't stop her.

_**Outside of the Illusion **_

Zoro stared at Robin in confusion. She sunk to floor, her eyes glazed over with devastation and fear. He heard her murmur something about her mother. Zoro's attention went back to the opponent in front of him. One would have thought that he would use the swordsman's distraction as an escape plan.

Tao was already heavily damaged, and Zoro doubted that he could last another one of his attacks. Zoro quickly slashed at Tao but was impressed when he dodged. Even with his injuries Tao still held his ground. Zoro had to hand it to the older man, he could hold up a good fight.

Zoro felt himself being pushed back to the same spot that he were previously at. One thing still irked him. Why did he still insist on stating in the same spot? The swordsman was noticing that his opponent's moves were becoming sluggish. Zoro figured that using a devil fruit along with his wounds, and dodging Zoro's relentless attacks _must have _drained his energy. He also noticed that whenever he would dodge Tao would always lead them back to where Robin was.

He needed to break her out of the trance. He grinned wickedly as he thought of a brilliant idea. Zoro used all of his might to push Tao back and quickly ran to Robin. He noticed that it was encased by a thin film, similar to that of Trafalgar Law's powers. He knew that slashing through it would do nothing to turn-off the devil fruit. Zoro was about to go inside of the illusion until he was blocked by Tao. Both men intently stared at each other with their pants the only sound in the chamber like area.

"I had direct orders from my Mistress," he said. "I must defeat whatever advisory that picked to fight me. I will not lose to lowly pirates like you," Tao spat as he prepared for his final attack. "If it kills me, I will honorably die for the happiness of my Mistress Kaguya." he stated.

Zoro respected the man's devotion for his mistress, but he had to protect his nakama. He gathered all of his strength, and prepared to cut down the man in front of him.

**||Fūjin's Wrath||****: **Tao yelled. He bent his knees then ran to Zoro, intent on finishing his orders. He aimed his kicks, and punches for Zoro's head, thinking it was a vulnerable area. A powerful gust seemed to come from his attacks.

**||Toro Nagashi||: **Zoro deftly whispered. The swordsman inwardly laughed at the skilled opponent's ignorance regarding his tactics. He leaned toward Tao's attacks, and blocked them with _Sandai Kitetsu, _and _Shusui. _He twisted his body to evade his opponent's powerful wind like attacks. Finally Zoro used his prized sword _Wadō Ichimonji_, and slit open Tao's stomach. The servant fell to the floor, his injuries finally making him give into defeat. His body was crumpled on the elegant marble floor in bloody distortion. Zoro flicked the bloody off of his blades, and looked over to Robin. Still surprised to see her on the floor, he rushed through the thin film.

_**Inside The Illusion**_

Zoro felt a rush of hot air hit his skin as he entered the memory. His eyes darted the area cautiously in case of any enemy that could be lurking. He could only sense the complete destruction that was around him.

'Is this what she had to go through?' The swordsman thought. Zoro knew about how her home was attacked, but he never thought it would be to this extent.

Everything was ablaze, the screams of the unlucky villagers that couldn't escape, all was utter pandemonium. His ears picked up a faint cry from the other side of the island. Zoro threw caution to the wind as he followed the yelp with his directional skills the last thing on his mind. He was surprised when go to his destination in less time than even he estimated. He saw a small girl in boat slowly drifting away from the disastrous island.

She didn't even seem to notice him. Zoro gave on last glance at the girl before she lifted her head. Once the girl exposed her identity to him, he almost slapped himself. He should have figured that was Robin, with her being the only one to have survived the vicious attack of her home.

He jumped to her. Once he was on the boat he noticed that Robin's frail body was trembling. There was no enemy for him to defeat, the Marines seemed to be stuck in place, he just a burning island being repeatedly attacked even with all life already drained from it and a distraught Robin by him. He looked back at his companion. 'She is still trapped in the stupid memory.' He thought, seeing more tears flow from her eyes when she looked back at the island. He didn't know how to help her brake the destructive memory. He thought that when Tao was knocked out the memory would dissipate but that obviously wasn't going to happen. He crouched down to her height finding it more difficult than he planned due to the small space of the boat.

Zoro carefully pulled the young Robin into his arms. She seemed to realize the contact by the way her entire body tensed. "_You're not alone anymore_." Zoro whispered hoping that his message would reach her in the tranced state. He relaxed as the memory started to slowly dissolve. Soon they both were inside the familiar room when they encountered Tao, not that they ever left. Zoro looked down to still see Robin's head buried in his chest. He let a pleased smile paint his lips as he felt her tears subside. Robin lifted her head from his chest to see his eyes solely on her.

"Zoro-" The swordsman shook his head, predicting that the historian would want to thank him. Seeing that the swordsman wouldn't accept any thanks, Robin leaned to his strong lips, savoring the moment. He was about to deepen the kiss before she pulled away. "You look cute with pink cheeks." She teased him, trying to lighten the mood with an accompanied amused smirk gracing her features.

She watched him scramble to his feet from embarrassment while pulling her up with him. "Damn woman!" She heard him mutter. Both Robin and Zoro's head turned in shock when they heard Tao's laughter. Zoro's hand immediately reached for his swords and Robin crossed her arms.

"Don't bother…" Tao lifted his head weakly, a peaceful smile plastering his lips. They dropped their hands, but their guards didn't falter. "I'm too weak to have another battle especially if it's against the both of you, but I am happy to have fought with you Roronoa." he stated, his voice a whisper.

"Forget that. How do we find the top level?" Zoro rudely asked. He had a feeling that the Marines that greeted them before were not the only ones on this island.

"You may have defeated me, but that does not mean I am entitled to disclose any information to you." Tao replied, a faltering grin on his lips.

"Why you-" Zoro about to beat the directions out of him, though he would probably get lost even with Robin guiding him, "Let me." Robin interrupted him. She lightly touched his shoulder gesturing him to move aside.

After painful sounds of Tao's bones being slowly broken he finally gave in. "There's a hatch at the top of the ceiling. It will lead you the dining area…" Tao's eyes rolled to the back of his head; all of his previous wounds, and new ones took its toll knocking him unconscious yet again.

**XXXXX**

Franky, and Brook were running towards the Thousand Sunny. "Franky-San I was wondering," the musician said with a thoughtful look, not that you could honestly tell with his boney features, "how are we going to get out of this barrier?" Brook questioned. The cyborg stopped as he pondered over the dilemma.

"We'll just have to get there first," Franky said, striking his signature pose. As they weaved their way through the thick underbrush they could see the gleam of the barrier. Franky was about to brace his hands on the blockade to see how much force it would take to bust through it until Brook stopped him.

"What?" Franky responded, anxious to be with the Thousand Sunny.

"Just look." Brook ordered. The cyborg's eyes followed the musician's boney finger. A small beetle was crawling in the direction of the barrier. Once it touched the blockade its entire body was burned to a crisp. Franky broke off a branch of a tree, the same result as the bug. They examined the burned item.

"I have an idea!" the shipwright smirked.

**||Franky Radical Beam||:** The pressure from the attack was enough for the barrier to open creating a giant hole to the other side of the island. As if getting a silent signal, Brook launched another attack to the blockade.

**||Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri||:** Brook raced towards the hole, freezing its edges momentarily stopping its burning effects.

Before they could utter a single word the Marines were already shooting, with some of Kaguya's soldiers shooting as well. Franky took the attack head-on confident in his body's durability to withstand the attack, while Brook dodged the onslaught of bullets.

"**Catch the Strawhats**!" Either side yelled.

**||Quinte Tierce Fantasia||: **Brook yelled as he slashed through another group of Marines and soldiers. "I'm felling **extra **super today!" The cyborg yelled as he joined fending off the attackers.

**||General Cannon||: **Franky yelled. A powerful gust of air came of his hands.

The two split-up on either side of the opponents, making a break for the Thousand Sunny.

**||Party Music||:** A soft tune started to play as the soldiers that surrounded him were transported to a beautiful dance hall filled with dancers. "Drop your weapons, and dance~" Brook coaxed. Once their guards were dropped, the skeleton quickly slashed through the group. He started to run again but failed to notice the Marine behind him. As the officer was about to shoot two hands sprouted out of his back.

**||Dos Fleur: Clutch||:** The Marine dropped to the ground, his neck snapped.

**Oni Giri||:** Zoro said as he cut through another group that tried to attack them.

Soon Zoro and Robin were running towards the Sunny. "How did you guys get out of the barrier?" Franky asked.

"It wasn't so hard when you leave giant hole to go through." Zoro replied nonchalantly.

"Yet, you still managed to get lost." Robin giggled.

"I don't get lost dammit!" Zoro yelled as Brook and Franky snickered.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked Robin expectantly, and was only answered with silence, but didn't notice Zoro's dark aura behind him.

The group soon started to make their way to the Thousand Sunny with Brook, who was sporting new bruises from the earlier conversation, stopping to view the scene in front of them. The town's people, with rage, wished curses toward the Strawhats.

* * *

**_Please leave me a review!_**

**_~KKZ_**


	14. Commander Kenji

_**Commander Kenji?!**_

"_**Speaking" 'Thoughts' Yelling ||Attacks||:**_

_**I simply don't own the fantastic anime: One Piece**_

* * *

After agreeing to split from his crew, Luffy ran through the halls of the fortress. Somehow he made it to the upper level, wondering around dumbly. 'I could fight Kaguya, then Kenji…no I can't get in Kaze's way.' Luffy thought. Soon, he found a pair of familiar double-doors that made his eyes sparkled with excitement accompanied with drool dripping down his chin. The captain's stomach rumbled with the thought. "_Meat_…"

He happily walked through the passage, oblivious to that there were enemies lurking in the fortress. Forgetting that he had to fight Kenji, the captain dived into the food that was still left on the floor from their earlier encounter with Kaguya. His fight with the braided man could wait when there was so much food to eat.

With almost half of the food gone Luffy heard the familiar voice of one of his nakama through the big doors. His eyes reflected sheer terror as he recognized the voice.

"Usopp keep a look-out for treasure!" The navigator ordered.

"B-b-but Nami what if K-Kaguya is around…" the cowardly sniper asked.

"I'll follow Nami-Swan anywhere~" The perverted cook sang before turning his attention to the doctor.

"Chopper you better hold the terrible creature tight." The blonde said directing his attention towards the okama. Zozu already tried to escape three times, threatening Nami's life each time, which only managed to get him more bruises.

"The great Captain Usopp has found the treasure room!" Usopp proclaimed, failing to recognize the kitchen doors.

"Money, money…" Nami said as Beli signs appeared in her eyes. Rubbing her hands together rather greedily, she pushed the double-doors open to see, not only to her surprise, Luffy sitting in the middle of the kitchen eating a large plate of meat, only to stopping to stare at them. He broke into a nervous sweat as his nakama's auras darkened. Nami was the first to react.

"Luffy…" She said sweetly. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting Kenji?" Her smile was not fooling the captain.

"I-was…um, I needed to…" He tried to reason his actions only to be hit by an onslaught of attacks from his nakama. Each of them muttering curses towards him.

Before anyone could blink, a giant double-edged longsword pierced the elegant marble reducing everything around it to rubble; the odd thing was that it reverted, to what was probably its normal size.

'That bastard, how did I not notice him before? He could have hurt Nami-Swan!' The cook already had his attack ready before his train of thought finished. He was about to launch the attack but was stopped by his captain's steaming arm. "Go take Nami somewhere safe. I'm the only one that will fight Kenji." He said, surprisingly serious.

"Hey! What about us?!" The doctor and sniper wailed. Usopp promptly picked himself off the floor and then proceeded to lie to the small reindeer.

"You see, the Great Captain Usopp knew that Kenji was there all along. He was just so frightened of my eighty-thousand men that he decided to hide." Chopper was about to praise him before he started to scream. Everyone looked at the reindeer in confusion before they all started to scream themselves. The color drained from Usopp's face as he watched a huge knife fly to them. He closed his eyes ready for pain to shoot through his body, but it never came. His opened to see his captain shattering the weapon with an armament fist.

"That shitty servant almost hit Nami…" Sanji angrily muttered. Seeing that none of his nakama were hurt Luffy started to yelling at Kenji, who was still hidden, to come fight him.

"Come face me like a man!" As ordered Kenji stepped out of the shadows, surprising the crew with his attire.

"You're a Marine?!" They yelled.

"Are you going to fight me or talk about my Marine status?"

Seeing Luffy in his fighting stance Kenji also lowered himself incase Luffy lunged at him first.

"You guys get outta here! I'm takin' on Kenji!" Luffy yelled as the other ran out of the kitchen door.

"**You were supposed to do that in the first place**!" The captain ignored Usopp and continued.

"And Nami find that treasure! I want Sanji to but lots of meat~" Finally with that, he turned to his opponent ready to fight.

Kenji grabbed his sword from where it was lodged in the floor and Luffy looked in shock as the blade grew. The Marine commander smirked.

"I thought you said you ate the Swirl-Swirl fruit?!" Luffy yelled as he dodged the giant sword.

"_I _ate the Swirly-Swirl Fruit, but my _sword _ate the Growth Fruit." Kenji explained.

A happy grin spread across the captain's face as he thought of the powers of the fruit. "Cool~ can it grow meat?!"

Quickly losing his patience Kenji yelled at him. "Can we just fight now?!"

"Yosh!"

**||Grow-Grow Sword||: **The commander yelled as his longsword grew to a size rivaling a giant and was racing towards captain.

**||Gomu-Gomu no Gigant Pistol||: **Luffy yelled. The attack shattered his opponent's weapon, reducing it to shards of metal. Without having a blockade Kenji was forced to block the punch with his hands but before the attack could connect with his body he activated his fruit.

**||Swirl Up-Right||: **Once the marine commander's body touched Luffy's fist the entirety of his arm was swirled to face the roof of the palace, ultimately destroying it. Seeing that Luffy had no defense the Marine was going to strike again. Using the broken shards of his sword he enlarged them, making them deadlier then before.

**||Dagger Sl-**_Pur-Pur-Pur-Click_!

"_Bring the report now_!" A stern voice resonated from the Den-Den Mushi. Kenji let out an annoyed sigh as he responded to the man.

"_But you said I could take on Strawhat first_!"

"_Forget about that_!" The man answered in a clipped tone.

"_And if I don't_?" Kenji smirked.

The eyes on the snail became hard as the next words were uttered.

**XXXXX**

"**Hooligans**!"

"**Treacherous** **pirates**!"

"**Don't** **let** **them** **escape**!"

"**Protect the Mistress**!"

The Strawhats stopped as they saw the townspeople blocking their passage to the port. Zoro and the others could not use their powers against the angry people. Brook somehow made his way over to one of the women, which were very few in the angry mob, in a short amount of time.

"May I see your panties young miss?" The perverted skeleton asked. The woman started at him but before she could answer, which would have been a beating, Zoro quickly dragged Brook back.

"Why are you trying to take away our Mistress?!" One of the citizens asked.

"Ow!" Franky yelled striking his signature pose. "Your "Mistress" is a super~ fake!" The townspeople seemed to become angrier at the statement and in-turn started to throw trash at the group. Brook and Zoro cut the flying waste, reducing them to smaller pieces in a matter of seconds.

"**Stop this**!" Someone yelled from behind the group of citizens. To the Strawhat's, and citizen's shock a Marine Vice Admiral emerged from within the crowd of distressed citizens. The townspeople became more frazzled by the vice admirals appearance. Seeing that the people have quieted *****Momonga continued.

"The Marines are taking action on this island. We have direct orders from the _Gorosei_ to act. Please evacuate, we cannot promise safety if you stay here, that includes you too Strawhats." Momonga turned to the group. Zoro eyed the man wondering why he was giving them the go-head to leave the island freely. "There is no trap waiting for you at sea." He assured them.

Without moving, a citizen yelled, "**Why are the Marines attacking the island**! **Won't the Mistress protect us**?!"

Another added, "**They**'**re just like pirates**!" Having enough of the allegations and complaints Momonga decided to speak again.

"Your "Mistress" is a wanted criminal. That's the only information I am allowed to disclose to you." Momonga said finally and turned to the Strawhats. "I'm trying my best to settle this with words." he waited for them to leave, but wasn't surprised when they didn't bat an eye.

"Do you think this crew is going to leave without a fight?" Zoro said drawing his three kantanas. "She threatened my nakama, and I won't be able to let that slide. I'm also sure that my captain won't leave this place standing."

"It seems we are having a continuation from the Zephyr incident," Momonga drew his sword, ready to face off with the swordsman.

"It wasn't an incident if you were too weak to stop it before a group of pirates could." Zoro retorted, causing the foot soldiers to aim at the rest of the group. Zoro was about to lunge at the vice admiral but was stopped by his captain's body crashing into him digging both of them into the dirt. Everyone's attention was on the two that were stuck in the ground.

"Zoro! There you are! C'mon we have to go find Kaguya!" The captain said with a laugh not noticing the swordsman's angry aura.

"Ruffy…" Zoro threateningly, his face still in the dirt. Pushing himself off the ground Zoro promptly hit Luffy over the head with a string of curses.

"Shishishi~" He laughed.

Ignoring the twos antics Robin turned to her attention to Kenji who was standing patiently behind them. She noticed that his attire was changed from baggy pants and an open shirt to a Navy Commander uniform, but his braided hair stayed the same. The sight shocked her, not that her face mirrored it, she then saw him calmly walk up to Momonga, and handing him a report.

"You're still alive?" Kenji greeted, rather rudely.

"Is that how you treat your superiors? Especially the man that trained you?" The vice admiral asked with slight anger.

"Yeah, yeah just take the account. That's all the dirt on her, everything from slave trading, to underworld drug smuggling." The commander said irritability, showing that he obviously did not want to be in this mission. Momonga turned away from the half of the Strawhats and started to walk away from them.

"This is the last time I'll warn you, leave this island," With that, he left them, running towards the barrier's hole. The crew watched the exchange in silence.

The townspeople panicked and started to haphazardly prepare to leave the island.

With the vice admiral gone Robin started to ask the captain questions. "Was it not Kaze who said that she will fight Kaguya?" Luffy had seemed to recover quickly from the beating that Zoro was giving him, and turned his attention to his nakama.

Luffy retold the events of his fight. Telling them about the conversation between Kenji and Momonga. The rest of the Strawhats came from the palace, excluding Kaze, in time for the ending of their captain's story.

"Kaguya's going to burn the island down."

* * *

*_**Momonga is a Marine Vice admiral. He was also the one who fought Zoro during the search for Zephyr.**_

_**I'm finally done with all of my edits to this story and can now finally start to publish more!**_

_**~KKZ**_


	15. It Ends in Fire

_**It Ends in Fire**_

"_**Dialogue" 'Thought' Yelling ||Attacks||:**_

_**Disclaimer: "One Piece" is the product of Eiichiro Oda**_

* * *

"Leave the pirates, and stay with me."

"You're crazy." Kaze spat, pushing away from the older demon. Kaguya, however, was faster than the younger demon and appeared behind her, ready to finish the fight.

Ducking as for her head not be hewn off, Kaze turned and leapt, her blade firm in her hand, slicing Kaguya's hand in the process. Hearing the older demon's hiss of pain, Kaze launched her next attack.

**||Blaze Dagger||: **Creating a distance between them, Kaze reached into her jacket and pulled a handful of daggers. Soon, the blades were alight with fire. Signaling her hand in the direction of Kaguya, the blades raced towards injured demon with their controller at their heels.

The older demon suppressed a hissed as a dagger caught her arm, her sword clattering to the marble floor below her. The fight looked one-sided from Kaze's view but Kaguya's smirk caught her off guard.

An immense power from behind caused Kaze to stop in her tracks. Sending an accusatory gaze towards Kaguya, whose smirk was not out of place, the younger demon opened her mouth to speak. Before Kaze could question her, Kaguya had kicked the firmly in the gut. Feeling as if the air had been knocked out of her, Kaze crumpled to the floor. The younger demon's eye shot open as Kaguya seemed to disperse from her vision. If she had been hit over the head she would have thought that her mind was playing tricks on her but this wasn't any hallucination. '_It must be Tao_…'

Kaze cursed as she had an idea of what or whom the strange power emanated from. She should had figured that Kaguya was just playing with her. The fight was becoming too one-sided. Picking herself off the cold marble floor, Kaze turned her gaze towards the dark power. Sparring a glance to her left, Kaze could see Ollie and Jackie still engaged in battle.

"**Show yourself Kaguya**!" Momonga's voice boomed through the corridor. Deciding not to be stubborn, Kaguya's form slipped out from the shadows. Kaguya was adorned with same outfit from their fight but all of the injuries her clone had sustained seemed to have no effect on her, or she had just healed herself.

Surprise flickered across Kaguya's emerald hues before she quickly replaced it with an arrogant smirk.

"Two-against-one isn't fair, now is it?" She asked, a snake-like grin playing on her lips.

Seemingly unaffected by her insinuation, Momonga corrected her, "No-one's taking sides here," his eyes scanned over both demons before continuing, "it's a battle against three."

With that said, all three took their positions, ready for battle. Without warning, Kaguya launched herself towards Kaze, Momonga at her heels.

**||Vice-Grip||: **Kaguya's wicked smile turned sinister as the entirety of her arm turned sea-green. Her arm liquefied, the droplets that seemed to roll off her skin left searing holes in their wake. She enlarged her arm, causing it to rival Luffy's _**Third-Gear**_. Kaze didn't have enough time to dodge before she was encased in Kaguya's strange power.

Searing pain blinded Kaze as she tried to scream, but the words were trapped in her throat. The liquid was biting into her skin causing tears of pain to stream down her face. If it was not for her demonic powers, she was sure that her body would have been very well dust by now. She tried to grope for her sword, which was two feet away from her, but every movement caused her nerves to blaze with a new wave of agony.

Trying to figure out a way to escape the sphere of pain, Kaze tore her eye to Kaguya. She was surprised to see a displeased frown on the older demoness' face. Pushing down her pained expression, Kaze used all of her power to smirk which caused the older demoness' frown to deepen. The reason for her sudden arrogance was that she had spotted Momonga moving deftly behind Kaguya, ready to strike Kaguya down. If the vice-admiral could divert Kaguya's attention, she could find a way out of the painful liquid.

Seemingly reading her mind, Kaguya turned to see the vice-admiral approaching at a dangerous speed. Kaguya, sparing a glance behind her, smirked knowing that Kaze had no escape. The older demon met Momonga half-way in his approach. The force of both of their blades clashing together caused the surrounding soldiers to be swept away.

Using her mysterious power, Kaguya uppercut the vice-admiral which sent him reeling. Using his moment of weakness, the older demon rushed-in to deliver another deadly blow. She was surprised to see her attack was dodged and a sword try to cut through her. Before she could recover from shock, Momonga delivered another attack.

**||Kamisori*||: **Accessing his Rokushiki*****, Momonga used his momentum to disappear. In the next instant he was next to Kaguya, making his movements irregular. The demoness had no-time to guard herself before she was hit with a bombardment of the vice-admiral's attacks. Before he could finish off Kaguya, a blur of crimson caught him off-guard. Momonga was sent across the corridor, crashing straight through the wall.

"She's mine."

**XXXXX**

"K-Kaguya's going to burn the island down?!" Usopp asked, hoping that he miss-heard his idiot captain.

Even with delivering the threatening news, Luffy grinned at his sniper. "Yup, I heard that Braid-Guy and Momonga talking about it over a Den-Den Mushi…they also said stuff about dirt." Before anyone could question the rubber-man, Chopper's worried cry caused their attention to shift to the reindeer in Brain-Point. Chopper had already pulled out his medical kit in order to diagnose the unconscious sniper.

"The news of the island burning down must have shocked him." The reindeer concluded while checking Usopp's pulse. The sniper lifted his head weakly, finding it hard to form words.

"I-I have "I-can't-fight-on-islands-that-are-about-to-be-burned-down syndrome-" Usopp could not finish before he was hit over the head with Nami's sandal while she muttered that he was going to fight and she was raising his debt, not that he had accumulated any in the past.

Ignoring his nakama, Franky boarded the Thousand Sunny and was surprised to see the ship in perfect condition. He had prepared himself for damage the ship could have sustained, though, he ecstatic to find that he would not have to do any repairs. He still could not shake-off the feeling of something was wrong. Soon, the rest of the Straw-Hats began to ready themselves for battle.

Adjusting his googles, Usopp walked over to the cyborg. "Oi Franky, how's the ship?"

Franky pushed his shades up before answering the sniper. "She's in perfect condition actually…"

"Then why are you in such a bad mood?" Before the cyborg could explain himself, Chopper ran onto the deck joining their conversation.

"Oh no, is something wrong with Franky?!" The reindeer shrieked, alerting the rest of the crew.

"Maybe he was shot and is now internally bleeding." Robin chimed, causing the others to turn blue.

Shivering, Nami decided the ask the cyborg in question. "Franky, what's wrong?"

Happy that his nakama were worried about him, he started to cry but quickly recovered himself to answer her. "I'm super~ but the way Sunny was left has me feeling worried. Nothing was touched, stolen, or tampered with; It just isn't right."

"Maybe Kaguya's soldiers were ordered not to touch the ship?" Nami thought aloud.

"Nami-Swan is so smart~" Sanji swooned but he was quickly disregarded when Zoro spoke.

"The what about the Marines? I'm sure they didn't have any orders _not _to search the ship."

"Yeah, but-"

"-Do you guys smell that?" Chopper asked, sniffing the air.

"Now that you mention it, something smells like…" Usopp said, also sniffing around.

"Gunpowder."

**XXXXX**

Kaguya's eyes swept around the repaints of her castle, knowing everything was beyond repair. Her curiosity had peaked when Momonga was kicked to the wall, shattering it, only to see Kaze as the culprit. She would have been touched by her daughter's statement if not for the deep threat behind her words.

Escaping from her musings, Kaguya turned to see Kaze staring murderously at her. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the younger demon had beaten her to it.

"What was that liquid?!" Kaze asked, her temper flared.

Feigning innocence, Kaguya asked, "Just what could you be on about now?"

"Cut the bull, have you eaten a Devil-Fruit?" Soon after the words left Kaze's mouth, Kaguya smirked.

"Yes, but I made my own adjustments." Her eyes dazzled with amusement when she spotted Momonga come into view. "I simply extracted some of the needed properties from the fruit and implanted them into my body, in-short causing them to fuse with my demonic powers."

The vice-admiral looked mortified. What Kaguya had just explained to them had only been attempted once. The experiment had failed miserably and had costed many lives and shame for the few involved. They made sure that Dr. Vegapunk's charts or any information were to be buried away. So, how had Kaguya obtained any news of the failed experiment, let-alone preform and succeed where the Navy's best scientist had failed?

Kaze understood the importance of the information Kaguya had just revealed to her, but one thing irked her.

How was Kaguya alive?

* * *

_**I am a terrible person for leaving you here but I felt as if it were a good place to end the chapter. I am also sorry for my abrupt delay in updating.**_

***"****_Kamisori_"_ literally meaning "Razor" is a technique that was used be Lucci in his fight with Luffy. In which, Lucci uses Soru and Geppo in a zig-zag motion. _**

***"_Rokushiki_" _meaning_ "_Six Powers_" _with the FUNimation dub and the literal meaning is:_ "_Six Styles_". _This was the main technique used by Cipher Pol No. 9._**

**~KKZ**


	16. Parlour Tricks

_**Parlour Tricks**_

"_**Dialogue" 'Thought' ||Attacks||: Yelling**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned "One Piece" I would be Oda, and Robin would be with Zoro**_

* * *

"Gunpowder." Robin finished for Usopp. Before anyone could utter another syllable, a building was blow-up. If the Thousand Sunny were any closer, it would have been damaged by the building's large debris. More explosions rattled the town and the agonizing screams of civilians caught in the torturous flames weren't helping any.

Zoro looked over to Robin in-order to gage her expression, trying to see if she was still thinking about her past. He wasn't shocked to see how guarded her eyes were. Keeping his uncaring mask on, as a cautionary measure in-case any of his crew members were watching, he walked over to the historian and took her hand in his, shocking her. Making sure none of the crew was paying any mind to them, his lips brushed against her cheek in a chaste kiss. Her previously pale skin was now tinted in a bashful shade of pink.

"Now, who looks cute with pink cheeks?" He teased, getting his pay-back.

He was rewarded with a mock-glare. "Zoro, I thought we were keeping our relationship under-wraps until we were ready to tell the crew?" She chided playfully.

He became more daring as he pulled her closer, capturing her earlobe between his teeth. "So, you want me to stop?" He whispered, his breath tickling her collarbone.

"Let's go guys!" The cartographer yelled, shattering their intimate moment. Zoro was about to glare at her when she sent him a sly grin, worrying him with what she could know.

**XXXXX**

_**A Few Moments Before**_

Kaze was puzzled, to say the least.

'_How exactly is Kaguya alive?'_

It just did not make any sense; all the odds could not match. The woman shouldn't even be breathing, let alone fighting an admiral and another demon. And on-top of that, the fact that she was keeping-up with the two well, struck fear in Kaze, not that she would ever dare let Kaguya gain that knowledge; instead, she sneered in disgust.

For demons, it was instinctual not to consume Devil-Fruits. Most who had eaten a Devil-Fruit died within a matter of minutes, bedridden and unable to move.

While in the frozen silence, Momonga decided to speak first, trying to piece-together the information. "The Marines tried to play god, and we failed; so many dead - mutated. The five whom had complete knowledge of the experiment – two dead, would never disclose not an ounce of information to the likes of you."

"Then what type of species do I have to be in-order to obtain valuable information?" Her gaze pierced the admiral before he could speak. "All I'll say, my dear Momonga, if you starve a pig long enough, it _will _squeal."

All the admiral could do was growl lowly before speaking. "How are you alive?!" He yelled, tired of her antics.

Kaguya smirked as if she had caught someone in a trap. "I see you were not a very good student when it came to listening," she looked over to the vice-admiral knowing she was threading on his patience. "If I must reiterate, I said I had some of my very own _adjustments_." She smirked at her own words, proud.

While Kaguya kept her smile on her face, Kaze realized something.

"You're stalling." She said as an explosion from behind solidified her accusation.

Giving Kaguya no-time to guard, Kaze rushed her, causing her to be barrelled through the nearest wall and into the hot jungle air. Before Kaze could land a proper blow, the vice-admiral gave her a haki-fuelled kick squarely to her stomach – immobilizing her.

Momonga raised his sword above his head as he was about to land the final blow. "Just whose Devil-Fruit did you use?" But the vice-admiral did not wait for a retort as he swung, his sword leaving a sizable hole in Kaguya's chest. He grunted as he dislodged his weapon from her body and turned to Kaze. He took his steps cautiously, knowing how fearsome a demon could be when death was near.

Once he reached her, Kaze was attempting to get to her feet. The vice-admiral placed his boot on her back, raising his sword in the same manner just moments ago. "I'm going to help you join your mother in death."

Kaze smirked, "You _are_ a fool."

**XXXXX**

The air was hot and dusty as the Strawhats ran through the town.

"This place is going to burn to the ground if we don't do something super fast." Franky commented as a number of buildings were already smoking piles of dust. People began to haphazardly search for safety.

As they reached the town square, the mayhem became worse. Nami quickly scanned the buildings, putting her plan into action. She looked to her left and found the hotel they were just occupying. The blaze stole its polished shine and left soot stains in its wake. The cartographer nodded to her captain. And soon, she was flung onto the building, her Clima-Tact in-hand.

"**Stop****right there**, **Strawhats**!" A group of Marine officers yelled as they emerged from various parts of demolished buildings, some of the islanders in the mix. The angry mob enclosed the eight crew members as some even dared to climb to the roof to stop Nami and Luffy. The captain began to fend off those who were trying to attack Nami as she readied more of the rain clouds.

"Nami, stop!"

**XXXXX**

"What did you say," the admiral snarled, stopping his advances.

"You _are_ a fool," Kaze repeated, her confidence strong. Momonga was cut-short in his response as a large hole was taking residence in his stomach, just missing vital organs. The man fell with a dull thud – the sword still lodged inside of him.

Kaguya's attire was caked in blood, but she was whole. The hole Momonga tried to leave in her would have killed a normal person, but the older demon was far from a normal person. The attack was still too close to killing her.

She lunged at the older demon, knowing that Kaguya was probably expecting the attack. To her surprise, Kaguya simply took the attack head-on, stood again and resumed her musings.

"Kagura," she began, "let's finish this once and for all." Kaguya ended before she grabbed for her sword, her intent clear.

**||Serpent's Wave||**: Kaguya's skin became a deep-set green as large shards grew from them. Their acidic smell a dead-giveaway to just what one shard could do if Kaze came into contact with them. The shards quickly grew in length until it became a towering wall of solid acid.

"Goodbye, Kagura." The older demon said in a bittersweet tone as she drove the wall towards her daughter.

**||Phoenix's Requiem||**: Kaze called quietly as Kaguya's attack came rushing forth. Before she could be encased in the deadly attack, fire spewed from her sword in the shape of the firebird. The acid started to melt, sending thick pellets to the ground. Kaze spun toward Kaguya, creating a tornado with the collections of acid and fire. Before Kaze could come in-contact of the older demon, Kaguya created another barrier of acid, hoping it would slow Kaze. To her horror, more of the acid collected in Kaze's tornado.

It was like a blaze to a field of dry grass as Kaguya's body burst in flames and then only to be burned by her own attack. She screamed bloody murder as she began to frantically roll on the ground. Soon, her screams lessened to short sobs and painful moans.

Kaze began to leave to find her friends, wincing as her wounds from one of Kaguya's shards, that slashed her side, stretched. She heard faint coughing from where Momonga laid and decided that sitting him against a tree was the least she could do for him. Giving one last glance at Kaguya's ruined castle, she began to leave.

The hand shot towards her ankle before she could retract. Kaguya's melting hand greeted her as she tried to pry it off of her.

"I used to love you." Kaguya said faintly as she began to slip away.

"Yeah, but I never did." Kaze said stoically, her mouth tasting sour.

**XXXXX**

Chopper's nose was something he could always count on and from the moment Nami's Clima-Tact released its rain, he smelled it. Gas for generators – that would mean it's an electrical fire, and water would not help.

"Nami, stop!" But he was too late as the town's fires grew instead of diminishing, electricity surging through them. The cartographer became confused as to why the water did not work before her eyes became unfocused with tears by the realization of what she had done.

The rest of the crew could not focus on the fire as the number of opponents surged. It seemed like if one person were to be defeated, two more would take their place. Zoro slashed at a Marine, who was trying to shoot Chopper from behind, cutting him cleanly in-half.

"What the hell, Zoro?!" Usopp yelled, scared of the swordsman.

"What?! I didn't do it on purpose. He was just...frail." Zoro responded, dumbstruck because he was only using the backs of his swords.

"Something is very wrong here," Robin yelled as she snapped another man's back. Soon after Robin's statement, Kaze appeared looking tattered.

"Kaze-Chwan~" The cook chanted before he kicked another man in the throat, sending a resounding "snap" throughout the battlefield.

"Stop," Kaze commanded but Nami's rain tempo restricted all sound. As Kaze was about to yell, a islander crept behind her, a spear in-hand.

"Get away from her, you piece of shit," Sanji yelled as he ran, ready to defend her. Before he could reach her, the spear struck Kaze. But to everyone's surprise, the weapon shattered, dust in its place, as so did the man's hand. The shock was enough to pause the battle as pirates and Marines alike stared at Kaze. The battlefield was in pregnant silence as Kaze began to explain.

"I'll answer all of your questions when we're all aboard the ship, but as of now, we have to go."

* * *

_**It has taken me an embarrassing amount of time to update this story.**_

**_The next chapter should end the story!_**

**_~KKZ_**


	17. It Has Only Just Begun

_**It Has Only Just Begun**_

_**"Dialogue" 'Thought'**_

_**"One Piece" is owned by Eiichiro Oda**_

* * *

It had been two days since the Straw-Hat's encounter with Kaguya and some of the crew members, namely the sniper, were still dumbfounded as to how they fell for such simple trickery. Usopp paced around the deck, questioning an irritated Kaze.

"So, what you're saying is-" He began, only for Kaze to interrupt.

"Yes, Usopp, for the thousandth time, yes." She answered, referring to his previous questions.

"Island up ahead!"

_**Two days ago: The Straw-Hat's escape**_

_"I'll answer all of your questions when we're aboard ship, but as of now, we have to go."_

The crew exchanged odd glances before they began to run. Instead of running directly to the port, Kaze changed directions and ran in the direction of Kaguya's castle.

"Kaze, what are you doing?! The ship's that way!" Nami yelled, fear gripping her as the island's flames grew.

"If you guys trust me, you'll follow," Kaze yelled over the destruction. The crew looked to Luffy, trusting his judgment. The captain wore his boyish grin and followed his Nakama.

"What about the barrier, Kaze-San?" Brook asked, worried.

"I'll handle that," she assured him with a smirk. Once her body came in contact with the barrier's wall, a hole was erected. The crew couldn't have been more surprised, but they saved their questions for when they were safe. Just as everyone stepped inside of the barrier, the hole vanished and Kaze was bombarded with questions. Kaze ignored the interrogation and scanned the trees, looking for something. Suddenly, Kaze hurled her sword towards a figure in the trees to only receive a chuckle in response.

Tao emerged from the vegetation, a smile on his lips.

"You were always too smart for your own good." He gestured to Kaze in greeting, her sword-in-hand.

"Take the barrier down now, Tao," Kaze ordered, her greeting not as cheerful

Tao gave nothing response as edged closer to the sea's deadly waves. Kaze quickly tried to stop him

"Don't you dare." The order stopped Kaze dead in her tracks.

The air began to hum as Tao's foot came in contact with the water. "Your friends will know the truth, soon."

"Goodbye," he said in a final farewell as he lodged Kaze's sword in the shoreline and walked further out into the deadly waves.

A sharp crack echoed throughout the island as soon as Tao disappeared. The crew watched in disbelief as the island's fresh demeanour gained in age. Though unnoticeable, the barrier diminished, revealing the island's true appearance. As the crew walked through the island, it could only be described as a ghost town.

Kaguya's ruined castle looked pristine compared to the dilapidated buildings. Strangely, the hotel's previous soot stains had vanished, leaving the building perfect. Aside from the hotel, everything else looked ancient and trite. Nami's eyes grew wide with astonishment as she made her way to their previous battlefield. A shrill scream past through her lips as the area was littered with skeletons.

"Another one of Tao's tricks?" Zoro deduced, looking towards Kaze who only nodded in agreement.

"Uh, guys," Chopper interjected, anxious. "I think we should head to the Sunny, now." Everyone stared at the reindeer in confusion before they turned their heads to the coast where a fleet of ships were heading their way.

Not having to be told twice, the crew ran towards their ship. Luffy inflated himself as cannons were hurled to ship, sending them back. Zoro and Sanji quickly jumped in front of Luffy, shattering and slicing a giant sword.

"Not him again," Usopp moaned in fear as he recognised Kenji's attack.

"Luffy weren't you supposed to defeat that guy?!" Nami yelled at him.

"Yeah, but he had Marine stuff to do." The captain responded nonchalantly.

"So, you just let him go?!" Luffy only nodded as Nami screamed and promised him a beating as soon as they were safe.

Nami ordered Franky to activate the Coup de Burst to grant a quick retreat. The Thousand Sunny was just a hair's breadth of a collision with an enlarged cannon ball, the Coup de Burst saving them.

"Good job, Franky," Luffy exhaled, glad that his Nakama were okay. "That awesome canon ball could've hit us if it weren't for you." The captain praised as Franky began to shed tears of happiness.

"And exactly whose fault was it that a huge canon ball was going to hit us?!" Usopp and Nami yelled. Luffy only pointed in the direction of Nami as his answer, causing the cartographer to fulfil her promise.

**XXXXX**

After Chopper tended to the crew's injuries, some more compliant than others, the crew gathered in the kitchen with the orders of the captain. Some members began to murmur among themselves. Chatter rose and died as Luffy cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention.

"I've called you guys here to make an important announcement." Luffy's voice was stern as his eyes were shadowed. "It's been buggin' me for a while now. And I don't know about you guys, but I think the problem should be fixed immediately."

Robin became worried as she looked over to Zoro only to see his fist clenched in apprehension – not that he allowed his face to mirror it. She deftly slid over to the swordsman. Her hand teasingly travelled down his arm, her long fingers easily loosening the iron grip he had and interlocking their fingers. The marimo's face flushed at in innocent gesture. Before Zoro could question her, he was interrupted by their captain.

"What I'm trying to say is that…"

"What is it, Luffy-San?" Brook's soft voice broke the silence.

"When is lunch?! I'm starving!" Luffy laughed, but his merriment was cut short as the crew gathered around him.

"You scared me half to death!" Usopp yelled.

"I thought it was something important…" Chopper mumbled.

Luffy was given no chance to explain as various crew members beat him, some only sighing in exasperation.

**XXXXX**

In the entire history of the Strawhat pirate's meals, there was never was a time where Luffy had such little food on his plate. The cook would have preferred if the captain's plate was bare, but after Luffy's tremendous wails for food, Sanji gave in and allowed him the minimal amount that the captain had as of now.

Before anyone could blink, Luffy's food was shovelled into the void he referred to as a stomach.

'I wish I had that old dude's power so I could make as much meat as I wanted…' Luffy thought, not understanding the concept of illusion. His eyes scanned the table looking for anyone who wasn't guarding their meal properly. Seeing that everyone was on their guard, the captain turned to the sniper, putting on his most pleading face.

"No, Luffy," Usopp interjected before the captain could speak. Luffy turned to the reindeer only to be greeted with rejection.

"Kaze-" The captain began to ask.

"I not giving you my food." The demoness interjected.

Luffy pouted. 'Why does everyone think I only want their food…?' Before Kaze could get into another conversation with Sanji, Luffy began to speak again.

"Can you make more food like that old guy?"

"No, Luffy." Kaze sighed. "Tao got his powers from a Devil-Fruit and even if I could, there's no way someone could eat an illusion." After hearing her answer, the captain began to whine loudly, causing Sanji to kick him for disturbing _his _ladies.

"What were up with those scary skeletons?" Franky asked, his brow arched.

"You cannot fight an illusion in a hand-to-hand battle, or you'll soon learn that there's really nothing there. So, Tao used skeletons to give it a more material feeling."

"Where would he get so many skeletons on such short notice?!" Usopp asked, blanching.

"Many years ago, the island was hit with a plague which killed everyone on the island. It was similar to Amber Lead, but it was more treatable. After some years, decay ensued or would you like for me to thoroughly explain the stages of decay to you Usopp?" Kaze teased.

"No! I'm still eating!" The sniper objected.

Dinner ended in its usual merriment – Nami scolding the more childish members to go slumber while the rest dispersed more quietly.

**XXXXX**

_**The Next Day**_

Nami's eyes flickered over to Kaze as they both chuckled at the historian's disappearance.

Robin ascended to the crow's nest, she would think of an excuse for Nami and Kaze later. She deftly slipped through the hatchet, careful not to the disturb the training swordsman. But her efforts were in vain as the swordsman paused to survey her.

"You're lucky; I only stop my training for special people." The swordsman said, breaking the silence. He walked over to where the historian sat, only to pull her onto his lap.

"I didn't know I was rated so prestigiously on your special person list. Whatever could I do to repay such a thought?" Robin asked coyly, leaning into his touch.

"I have a few ideas," Zoro said as hand cradled the back of her neck, drawing them closer. Her breath ghosted over his lips before he finally closed the gap. He breath in sharply as her nails raked across his back.

"Island up ahead!" Luffy's voice rang through the ship.

"Duty calls." Robin chuckled as she separated from Zoro's hold only to have him catch her hand in his. They exited the crow's nest hand-in-hand with new adventures ahead of them.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**That's it!**_

_**It took two years to complete, but I did it with the encouragement of other users.**_

_**I thank everyone who started reading from the beginning and until the end.**_

_**Please leave your thoughts in the review section.**_

_**Thank you for reading,**_

_**~KKZ~**_


End file.
